faiz ga kill
by ashlight41
Summary: hidup tanpa memory ataupun tujuan dan impian pemuda bernama naruto aka faiz mendatangi ibukota bersama tatsumi... bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya btw ini di buat iseng jadi jangan harap bagus ga suka jangan baca
1. Chapter 1

Faiz ga kill chapter 1 ibukota...

Di jalan setapak menuju ibukota tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang mengenakan mantel hitam. Ia tampak khas dengan 3 kumis berbentuk seperti rubah di pipinya. Dia berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalan setapak dengan tas besar di pundaknya seakan tak memperdulikan seekor naga bumi yang keluar dari dalam tanah dan mengaum kepadanya.

" GROOAAARRR!" raung naga bumi itu dengan keras.

" danger beast lainnya lagi?" gumam pemuda itu sambil mendesah lelah saat mendengar raungan naga bumi itu yang makin menjadi karena di hiraukan.

" GRAAAAA!" geram naga bumi itu dengan sangat keras sambil mengayunkan cakar kanannya yang tajam ke arah pemuda itu.

SLASH!

Sebuah sabetan pedang menyambut tangan naga bumi itu yang langsung dengan mudah memutuskannya. Dan di depannya mendarat dengan mulus seorang pemuda berambut coklat seusianya yang memegang sebuah pedang berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya yang digunakannya tadi untuk menebas lengan naga bumi itu.

" kelas pertama danger beast, naga bumi ya..." gumam pemuda itu dengan penuh percaya diri sambil memalingkan tubuhnya kearah monster yang tengah kesakitan itu. " lawan yang layak." Ujar pemuda itu dengan santai yang di respon dengan tinju yang di arahkan padanya oleh naga bumi yang marah itu.

" kau marah?" tanya pemuda itu sebelum melompat tinggi kelangit untuk menghindari serangan itu.

" ini sudah berakhir." Gumam pemuda itu sebelum memberikan tebasan beruntun kearah naga bumi itu yang langsung menjatuhkannya dengan mudah.

" tidak buruk." Puji pemuda yang di tolongnya itu dengan nada santai sambil melihat ke bangkai naga bumi yang telah jatuh itu.

" hm...tentu saja!" Jawab pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba merasa besar kepala karena di puji. " mengalahkannya adalah hal mudah bagiku!" ujar pemuda itu dengan penuh rasa bangga sambil memukul dadanya itu.

" ...hai?" gumam pemuda yang di tolongnya hanya bisa poker face saat melihat reaksi pemuda di depannya itu yang agak berlebihan.

" ngomong-ngomong namaku tatsumi... nama yang suatu saat akan terkenal di seluruh ibukota kekaisaran. Kau harus mengingatnya." ujar pemuda itu yang di penuhi rasa percaya diri yang terlewat hingga tak menyadari tatapan pemuda yang di ajaknya bicara sedikit menajam saat dirinya membahas masalah ibukota tadi.

" kau mengatakan ingin sukses di ibukota kekaisaran?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu kepada tatsumi yang di jawab 'ya' oleh tatsumi tanpa kebimbangan sedikitpun.

" sukses dan terkenal di ibukota kekaisaran... itulah mimpi setiap laki-laki." Jelas tatsumi dengan penuh rasa bangga akannya yang di respon desahan pasrah oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu.

" sebaiknya kau berhenti. Ibukota bukanlah tempat yang kau bayangkan. Di ibukota lebih banyak monster yang lebih mengerikan dari pada ini." Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada santai namun serius sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

" apa?" tanya tatsumi dengan tanda tanya. " apa di ibukota ada danger beast juga?" tanya tatsumi dengan polosnya dan tanpa sadar mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dari belakang.

" bukan danger beast tapi manusia...mereka adalah manusia yang lebih mengerikan dari pada monster. Dan mereka banyak terdapat di ibukota." Ujar pemuda itu menjelaskan kepada pengelana muda bernama tatsumi yang tampak masih awan tentang ibukota itu.

" aku hargai saranmu itu tapi..." ujar tatsumi dengan tenang yang membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepala kearahnya. " aku tak bisa kembali sekarang. Aku... tidak, kami ... kami akan ke ibukota dan menyelamatkan desa!" ujar tatsumi dengan penuh dedikasi sambil menatap langit biru diatas mereka.

" hm...begitu ya?" respon pemuda itu dengan tatapan mata seakan tengah membaca tatsumi dari perkataannya.

" ooh iya, aku belum mendapatkan namamu. Aku tatsumi." Tanya tatsumi sekali lagi dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan nama dari pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

" naruto...kau bisa memanggilku begitu." Ujar pemuda bernama naruto itu.

Skip time...

Ibukota kekaisaran...

" oh... kau juga ingin melamar? Kalau begitu isi formulir dan bawa kembali padaku."

" artinya...aku akan memulai di infantri?"

" sudah tentu."

" (BRAAK!) siapa yang memiliki waktu untuk itu!(sriing!) lihatlah kemampuanku..jika melihatnya, aku yakin kau akan langsung mengangkatku sebagai komandan."

Itulah suara suara yang di dengar naruto yang sedang duduk di tembok luar penerimaan militer sebelum akhirnya tatsumi di lempar keluar dengan paksa di iringi teriakan "KELUAR!" oleh panitia penerimaan.

" apa masalahnya? Mengapa tak mengujiku dulu?" tanya tatsumi balik yang tak terima di lempar keluar begitu saja.

" Jangan bercanda! Karena resensi kami di banjiri pelamar... ada batas untuk berapa banyak yang kami sewa!" teriak balik panitia penerimaan yang menjelaskan betapa susahnya untuk masuk kemiliter.

" oh, begitu ya?" tanya tatsumi yang hanya bisa melongo saat dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan panitia itu.

" jika mengerti, enyahlah. Dasar bocah nakal!" bentak panitia itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menbanting pintu dengan sangat keras hingga membuat tembok yang dijadikan tempat bersandar naruto ikut bergetar.

" jadi ...apa berhasil?" tanya naruto dengan santai yang di jawab helaan nafas oleh tatsumi.

" hai anak muda." Sapa perempuan berambut kuning dengan dada besar yang menghampiri tatsumi.

" hm...?" tatsumi mengangkatkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan mendapati sepasang dada besar yang menyapanya.

" sepertinya ada yang menganggumu anak muda." Sapa perempuan berambut kuning itu dengan ramah " Ingin kakak bantu?" tanyanya kepada tatsumi.

' jadi ini ibukota kekaisaran...' lamun tatsumi yang hanyut dalam dunianya( dada besar diatas kepalanya) dan tak mendengar sama sekali dengan apa yang di katakan kakak perempuan ini.

" ha~" naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" kau itu kenapa?" tanya kakak itu yang sedikit bingung oleh tingkah tatsumi(yang senyum-senyum sendiri). " kalian datang jauh2 dari desa ke ibukota untuk menwujudkan mimpi kan?" tanya perempuan itu yang mengambil kesimpulan bahwa naruto dan tatsumi adalah pendatang dari desa dilihat dari penampilannya mereka yang kampungan.

" bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya tatsumi yang terkejut kakak itu bisa tahu tujuannya.

" tentu saja aku tahu. Jika kau tinggal lama di ibukota kau pasti akan tahu." Ujar perempuan itu. " oh ya... aku tahu cara cepat agar bisa di sewa pemerintah." Tambahnya yang langsung membuat tatsumi antusias

" serius?" tanya tatsumi dengan penuh antusias.

" ingin tahu bagaimana caranya?" tanya perempuan itu yang di respon anggukan kepala berulang oleh tatsumi. " kalau begitu traktir kakak ini makan!" ujar perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

Skip time...

Kedai makanan...

" yaa minum di siang hari memang yang fantastik!" gumam perempuan berambut kuning tadi setelah menenguk satu gelas besar minuman beralkohol dengan puas. Sementara tatsumi hanya bisa pucat dan sweatdrop oleh kapasitas minuman beralkohol yang bisa di tampung oleh perempuan berambut pirang yang satu ini, sementara naruto hanya duduk disampingnya dengan ekspresi bosan sambil menegak segelas minuman bersoda.

" kau juga minum anak muda!" tawar perempuan itu sambil menyodorkan segelas kepada tatsumi yang di tolak tatsumi secara halus.

" dari pada itu... sekarang cepat katakan bagaimana caranya agar cepat disewa pemerintah." Ujar tatsumi yang sudah tak sabar menunggu perempuan yang satu ini untuk memberitahukan cara singkat agar ia bisa segera bekerja di pemerintahan.

" itu sederhana...dengan koneksi dan uang." Jawab kakak perempuan itu dengan pipi sedikit memerah karena mabuk.

" uang?" gumam tatsumi dengan polos mengulang apa yang di kakak perempuan itu katakan barusan.

" aku punya kenalan di militer... jika kau memberikanya uang, maka itu akan cepat!" ujar perempuan itu dengan singkat menjelaskan seakan itu hanyalah hal sederhana saja.

" aku mengerti...jadi..." gumam tatsumi sebelum mengeledah barang bawaannya dan mengeluarkan sekantong penuh uang di atas meja. " apa ini cukup?" tanya tatsumi.

" oh, cukup-cukup." Ujar sang kakak perempuan itu dengan gembira saat melihat uang yang cukup banyak di depan matanya.

" dalam perjalanan kesini, aku mengumpulkan hadiah dengan dengan berburu danger beast." Ujar tatsumi dengan bangga menceritakan perjalanannya yang membuat naruto kembali memasang ekspresi dan tatapan seakan berkata 'mulai lagi dongengnya...' ke arah tatsumi.

" hm... jadi kau kuat." Gumam perempuan itu yang cukup kagum dengan kemampuan tatsumi. Sementara naruto hanya terdiam sejak tadi pikirannya terus saja terganggu karena merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kakak perempuan didepan mereka ini.

Sesuatu yang tak biasa yang tercium dari gadis ini...

Bau darah...

" kau akan jadi komandan dalam waktu singkat!" ujar kakak perempuan itu dengan penuh semanggat sambil mengambil sekantung uang didepannya.

" itu benar! Aku serahkan padamu!" jawab tatsumi dengan polos dan semangatnya yang tak sadar bahwa ia telah di tipu mentah-mentah oleh gadis itu.

" mungkin pertemuan denganku akan menjadi pelajaran berharga, anak muda. Aku pergi untuk mengurus ini dulu. jadi kau tunggu disini dulu ya, mengerti?" Ujar kakak itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan tatsumi yang penuh dengan senyum optimis dan tak sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja ditipu.

Skip time...

Tak disadari waktu terus berlalu dan tatsumi terus menunggu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri hingga tanpa ia sadari hari telah menjelang malam. Merasa kasihan akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk bicara dan mengatakan kebenarannya.

" tatsumi..." panggil naruto yang menarik perhatian pemuda desa itu.

" apa...?" tanya tatsumi dengan sedikit lesu karena lelah menunggu sejak tadi.

" kau itu telah di tipu tahu." Ujar naruto yang langsung menuju kepokok masalah.

" he?...HEEE!?" teriak tatsumi yang tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan naruto barusan bahwa dirinya baru saja di tipu dan di ambil seluruh uangnya tanpa sadar( lebih tepatnya di berikan dengan bodohnya oleh dirinya sendiri.).

" jangan pernah percaya orang dengan semudah itu. apa lagi di ibukota." Ujar naruto dengan santai sambil menyesap minumannya.

" jadi aku di tipu!" tanya tatsumi memastikan.

" ya begitulah..." jawab naruto dengan ekspresi datar tanpa dosa.

" aku akan melaporkannya!" ujar tatsumi dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil tasnya untuk pergi melapor kepihak berwajib.

" percuma saja...yang salah itu yang di tipu." Ujar naruto yang langsung menghentikan tatsumi di jalannya dan pucat saat mendengar perkataannya itu.

Skip time...

" sial... sekarang semua uangku telah habis." Gerutu tatsumi yang mengoyang-goyang kantung uangnya yang kini kosong. Syukur ada naruto yang bisa menutup sisa kekurangannya sehingga dirinya tak harus berurusan dengan pihak berwajib namun tetap saja..

" kau tak apa-apa?" tegur naruto.

" berisik! Ini semua gara-gara oppai(dada)...bukan maksudku perempuan sialan itu!" geram kesal tatsumi " apa ini pelajaran berharga yang dia bicarakan!" gerutu kesal tatsumi yang masih tak terima dengan tertipunya dirinya itu.

" itu salahmu sendiri..." gumam naruto yang juga mengecek kantung uangnya yang tinggal sedikit.

" dan lagi, kalau kau sudah tahu gadis itu sedang menipuku. Kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku sama sekali!?" bentak tatsumi yang merasa kesal dengan teman seperjalanannya ini yang tak mengingatkan sama sekali.

" mustahil, dengan tingkat keoptimisan setinggi itu. aku yakin kau takkan mendengar apapun yang ku katakan." Jawab naruto dengan santai, logis dan masuk akal.

" sial... tak ada orang didesa yang berbohong seperti itu..." gerutu tatsumi sambil tertunduk muram disalah satu sudut jembatan penyebrangan.

" selamat datang di kehidupan ibukota." Ujar naruto dengan datar yang entah kenapa membuat tatsumi semakin kesal.

" ya sudahlah, malam ini aku akan tidur diluar." Gerutu tatsumi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kepembatas jembatan.

" ..." naruto memilih diam sambil ikut merebahkan diri di pinggir jalan.

Skiptime...

" hei ada yang datang." Ujar naruto yang membangunkan tatsumi yang sedang tidur itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kereta kuda putih yang berhenti didepan mereka.

" hal itu lagi, putri?" tanya penjaga.

" mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjadi sifatku." Ujar putri di dalam kereta kuda.

Tak lama sang putri turun dan menghampiri naruto dan tatsumi dengan 2 penjaga di belakangnya.

" jika kalian tak punya tempat untuk tidur, maukah kalian tinggal di rumahku?" tanya sang putri dengan ramah dan senyum manis yang di respon tatsumi dengan wajah pesimis karena sudah kehilangan kepercayaan kepada orang kota karena pernah tertipu satu kali.

" aku tidak punya uang loh..." ujar tatsumi dengan datar karena sudah kehilangan kepercayaan kepada orang kota.

" kau tidak bisa tidur disini meski ingin,kan?" tanya sang putri.

" nona aria tak bisa membiarkan orang sepertimu." tambah penjaga 1

" kau harus menerima kebaikan hatinya." Tambah penjaga 2

" bagaimana?" tanya nona aria sekali lagi.

" jika itu berarti kasur dan makanan aku ikut." Potong naruto dengan tiba-tiba mendahului tatsumi yang membuat tatsumi hanya bisa mendesah.

" ...haaa, baiklah aku akan ikut." Desah pasrah tatsumi yang tak bisa mengelak lagi jika dirinya lebih berharap tidur di kasur untuk malam ini.

Skip time(Aria mansion)...

" woooaahhh, ini benar-benar rumah?" gumam tatsumi yang hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat besarnya rumah nona Aria. Besar dan luasnya pekarangan rumah itu sudah cukup membuat pemuda kampung itu terbengong dan sekarang di tambah lagi rumah megah ini.

" oh, apa aria membawa orang ke rumah lagi?" tanya seorang pria baruh baya berusia sekitar 30-40an yang tengah duduk di sofa utama di dampingi wanita cantik yang tampak mirip seperti aria disampingnya.

" oh... itu memang sudah kebiasaannya. Sudah berapa lama ia melakukannya." Ujar wanita di samping pria itu yang di asumsikan oleh tatsumi merupakan ayah dan ibu dari nona aria.

" terima kasih telah mau menerima kami." Ujar tatsumi dengan gugup sambil membungkukan badannya kepada kedua anggota keluarga aria yang ada di depannya itu.

" tidak perlu gugup begitu." Ujar ayahanda dari aria dengan ramah sambil tertawa ringan.

" aku yakin kau pasti lapar." Ujar ibunda dari aria sambil tersenyum ramah.

" t-terima kasih banyak." Jawab tatsumi dengan sedikit gugup saat harus menanggapi keramahan keluarga ini yang sudah dengan baik hati mau menerimanya. ' syukurlah masih ada orang baik di ibukota.' Teriak senang tatsumi dalam hatinya.

" ..." melihat reaksi tatsumi dan keadaan saat ini naruto memilih diam untuk saat ini.

Skip time...

" begitu ya... kau ingin meraih sukses dimiliter dan menyelamatkan desamu." Gumam ayahanda nona aria setelah mendengar cerita tatsumi sambil menyesap segelas kopi.

" ya." Jawab tatsumi tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

" tapi kau harus tahu...ibu kota kekaisaran adalah tempat yang damai. Tapi negara ini di kelilingi 3 ras yang berbeda... kau bisa saja di tugaskan keperbatasan internasional untuk bertempur loh?" tanya ayahhanda aria yang di jawab dengan mantap oleh tatsumi.

" aku sudah siap untuk itu."

" begitu ya. Semangat sekali! Begitulah seharusnya anak muda." Ujar ayahanda aria yang kagum dengan kesungguhan tatsumi. " lalu bagaimana denganmu anak muda?" tanya ayah aria kepada naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri dan diam saja di samping tatsumi sejak tadi.

" ah, naruto sja cukup." Ujar naruto.

" naruto, apa kau ingin masuk ke militer juga?" tanya ayahanda dari nona aria kepada naruto.

" tidak, tak usah pikirkan aku... aku hanya menemani tatsumi sampai ia berkumpul kembali dengan teman-temannya." Jawab naruto dengan santai dan tanpa beban.

" begitu ya... teman? Apa maksudnya kau terpisah dari teman-temanmu tasumi-kun?" tanya aria tak sengaja mendengar jawaban naruto yang seakan mengatakan bahwa tatsumi itu tersesat atau apalah.

" ya begitulah... aku berangkat bertiga dengan temanku penuh semangat tinggi dari desa. Namun masalahnya dalam perjalanan kami di serang bandit dan terpisah sejak itu." Jelas tatsumi sambil sedikit mengingat flashback pelepasannya ieyasu dan sayo oleh tetua desa. " mereka kuat, jadi aku tak khawatir tapi ieyasu itu sangat buruk mengenai arah(apa kau bilang!) aku ingin tahu apa dia bisa mencapai ibu kota atau tidak." Tambah tatsumi.

" baiklah." Seru ayah aria yang seperti telah memutuskan sesuatu.

" hm?"

" aku akan meminta temanku memasukanmu ke dalam militer. Dan juga meminta pencarian kedua temanmu itu. sampai saat itu kalian berdua boleh tinggal disini." Ujar ayah nona aria yang memberi secercah harapan bagi tatsumi.

" sungguh?" tanya tatsumi yang tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "terima kasih banyak!" ujar tatsumi yang langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya untuk berterimakasih.

" hei kau juga naruto." gerutu tatsumi kepada naruto yang sejak tadi hanya melamun sambil berdiri saja.

" kenapa?" tanya naruto dengan polos.

" kenapa kau tanya?" geram tatsumi kepada pria berambut kuning itu yang entah bodoh atau memang tak mendengarkan sama sekali ini.

" hahahaha tak usah di pikirkan begitu tatsumi." ujar ayah aria menenangkan suasana.

" intuisiku biasanya tepat. Aku yakin kau akan segera bertemu dengan mereka berdua dengan segera." Ujar nona aria sambi tersenyum ramah.

" nona aria..."

Di kamar tatsumi...

" aku beruntung. Pada akhirnya di selamatkan oleh orang baik. Sekarang tinggal sayo dan ieyasu..." gumam tatsumi seorang diri di dalam kamarnya sambil memandang keluar jendela. " kuharap mereka berdua sampai ke ibukota dengan selamat..."

Di kamar naruto...

" ... ada yang salah dengan rumah ini..." gumam naruto sambil melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan serius. Ya naruto terus saja merasa tidak enak semenjak menginjakan kaki di rumah ini seperti ada yang di sembunyikan di rumah ini.

Ke esokan harinya...

" selanjutnya ke toko itu!"

" tolong tunggu sebentar putri..."

" belanjanya cukup banyak juga, ya?" gumam tatsumi yang hanya bisa kagum dengan jumlah belanjaan yang di beli oleh nona aria yang kini sudah mengunung di kereta tambahannya yang di khususkan untuk barang itu.

" dan jumlahnya semakin konyol..." tambah naruto dengan sweatdrop.

" tidak hanya untuk nona..." ujar sebut saja penjaga 1 yang bertugas menjaga kereta yang mengatakan bahwa itu wajar di kalangan wanita. " semua wanita juga seperti ini."

" begitu ya?" gumam tatsumi " wanita yang kukenal tidak pilih-pilih." Ujarnya sambil membayangkan temannya sayo.

" dan itupun masih bertambah..." gumam naruto dengan sweatdrop yang melihat pengawal lainnya berjalan kesulitan karena bawaan mereka yang sangat banyak.

" sepertinya mereka benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan..." gumam tatsumi yang hanya bisa pucat melihat jumlah bawaan mereka itu.

" aku akan membantu mereka kau tetap disini." Ujar naruto sebelum pergi membantu ke dua penjaga yang kesulitan itu.

" hei tatsumi." Panggil penjaga 1. " kau lihat bangunan besar disana? Itu adalah istana" ujar penjaga 1 sambil menunjuk ke arah bangunan super besar dan kokoh yang berada di pusat ibu kota kekaisaran.

" huh?"

" istana? Maksudmu istana tempat kaisar tinggal dan memerintah negri !?" tanya tatsumi yang di jawab anggukan oleh penjaga 1." Besar Sekali!" serunya yang hanya bisa kagum dengan ukuran dan megah istana yang ada di pusat ibu kota itu.

" tidak... ini sedikit berbeda. Kaisar memang tinggal disana tapi dia hanya anak-anak. Perdana mentrilah yang mengendalikannya dari balik bayang-bayang. Itulah kenapa negeri ini menjadi busuk." Ujar penjaga satu itu menjelaskan dengan suara pelan dan sembunyi-sembunyi.

" PERDA-" belum sempat tatsumi selesai bicara penjaga 1 langsung membungkam mulutnya agar tak mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan mereka.

" jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Jika ada yang mendengar kita dalam masalah..." jelas penjaga 1 itu.

" jadi... alasan kenapa desaku mendapat pajak begitu tinggi..." ujar tatsumi dengan melirih.

" di ibukota, itu bisa di terima." Sambung penjaga 1 mejawab pertanyaan tatsumi yang membuatnya hanya bisa mengertakan giginya menahan amarah.

" itu lah ibu kota. Dan lihat..." lanjut penjaga 1 sambil menunjuk ke arah poster wanted di dekat tembok di mana mereka berdiri.

" night raid?" gumam tatsumi saat membaca tulisan pada poster itu yang bertuliskan "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE NIGHT RAID AKAME".

" mereka adalah kelompok pembunuh yang menakutkan. Seperti namanya, mereka menyerang korban di malam hari. korban mereka adalah petinggi eksekutif dan kalangan atas ibu kota." Jelas penjaga 1 itu menjelaskan tentang kelompok bernama night raid kepada tatsumi yang sepertinya menanggapinya dengan serius. " siapkan dirimu." Tambah penjaga 1 itu memperingatkan tatsumi.

" ya." Jawab tatsumi dengan penuh semangat.

" dan juga, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu tentang itu." ujar penjaga 1 sambil menunjuk ke arah ke dua temannya yang kesulitan membawa barang belanjaan super besar nona aria yang tengah dengan riangnya berlari menuju kearah mereka.

" APA-APAAN ITU?!" teriak tatsumi yang hanya bisa berteriak tak percaya melihat ukuran belanjaan itu. dan bukankah si rambut kuning bernama naruto itu bilang akan membantu dan sekarang dimana dia?

Dengan naruto yang sedang menikmati ramen di kedai tak jauh...

" ACHOOO!" naruto mengelap hidungnya. " sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku ya?" gumam naruto sebelum kembali ke ramen yang sudah di pesannya itu.

Skip time malam hari...

" aku perlu menulisnya di buku harianku... Aku tak bisa menghentikan hobi ini." gumam senang ibunda nona aria sambil berjalan santai dilorong yang gelap tanpa menyadari seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan pakaian chinese dan gunting besar di belakangnya. Dan saat ia menyadarinya dirinya telah terbelah dua oleh gunting besar yang di bawa gadiis itu.

" eh?" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut ibunda nona aria saat menyadari dirinya telah terpotong.

" maafkan aku." Ujar gadis itu dengan sopan kepada tubuh tak bernyawa yang terbelah dua yang ada didepannya itu.

Dengan tatsumi...

" pembunuhan?" gumam tatsumi yang tersentak bangun karena merasakan aura pembunuh yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Merasa khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi bergegas ia mengambil pedang dan sarung tangannya dan kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Pikirannya terus teringat akan night raid yang tadi siang di peringatkan kepadanya akan mereka.

' mungkinkah...' batin tatsumi sambil berlari. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan kehadiran lain dari arah luar dan melihat keluar melalui jendela ia mendapati 5 orang(2 laki-laki, 3wanita) tengah berdiri diatas sejenis kawat di atas pekarangan utama.

' itu...night raid!' teriak tatsumi dalam batinnya.

...

" night raid... hanya karena kaya kalian menargetkan tempat ini?" tanya tatsumi seorang diri sambil mengarahkan perhatiannya ke 5 anggota night raid itu. perhatiannya teralih saat ia melihat 3 orang penjaga keluar dari dalam rumah dengan maksud menanggkap night raid.

' bagaimana ini? Haruskan aku membantu atau bertahan?' pikir tatsumi yang bimbang tengtang apa yang harus di perbuatnya.

" target kita 3 penjaga, akame-chan." Ujar pemuda berambut hijau anggota night raid itu kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam bermata merah yang membawa katana di tangannya.

" habisi." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu yang tak lain adalah akame, gadis yang ada dalam poster buronan yang di lihat tatsumi siang tadi. tak banyak bicara akame langsung melompat turun di ikuti seorang pria besar berjirah putih dengan tombak merah di punggungnya.

Ketiga penjaga yang berpapasan langsung dengan ke dua orang itu langsung berhenti dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung.

" dengar, kalian jangan sampai menyentuh pedang itu." ujar penjaga 1 mengingatkan ke dua temannya akan bahaya dari pedang katana yang di pegang gadis bernama akame yang berdiri di depan mereka itu.

" huoooo" dalam satu teriakan penjaga 1 memulai serangannya dengan berlari lurus kearah gadis bernama akame dan pria berjirah itu yang disambut sambetan pedang di tenggorokannya oleh gadis bernama akame itu.

Tak selesai di situ, pria berbaju jirah putih itu juga mengambil tombak di punggungnya dan di lemparnya sekuat tenaga kearah penjaga lainnya hingga tembus kebelakang meninggalkan seorang yang hanya bisa berdiri ketakutan.

" akhir yang cocok bagiku...yang memiliki sifat buruk." Ujar penjaga 1 saat racun pedang katana itu mulai menyebar sebelum akhirnya tewas.

" apa-apaan dengan mereka ini? MONSTER!" teriak ketakutan satu-satunya penjaga yang tersisa sambil berusaha menyelamatkan diri sebelum akhirnya berakhir di tembak oleh salah satu anggota night raid yang masih berada di atas kawat.

" menyedihkan sekali... lari saat menghadapi musuh." Gerutu gadis berambut pink ponytail ganda yang menembak penjaga yang berusaha kabur itu.

" siapa yang tak lari dalam keadaan seperti itu?" komen pria berambut hijau dengan sweat drop yang tak terlalu di perdulikan.

" benar-benar musnah dalam sekejap..." gumam tatsumi yang hanya bisa ketakutan dan terkejut dengan kekuatan mereka. Instingnya memintanya untuk kabur "mereka bukanlah lawan yang bisa ia hadapi." Namun disisi lain ia tak bisa meninggalkan keluarga yang dengan baik sudah mau menerimanya itu.

" setidaknya aku harus melindungi nona aria!" ujar tatsumi dengan bulat dan penuh tekad.

Sementara itu...

" pembunuhan ya?" gumam naruto saat mendapati tubuh ibu dari nona aria yang telah terbelah dua dan tak bernyawa di lorong. " sepertinya ini bukanlah pertanda baik..." gumam naruto yang memutuskan untuk segera mencari tatsumi sebelum hal tak di inginkan terjadi.

Kembali ke tatsumi...

" cepat putri! kesini!" ujar satu-satunya penjaga yang tersisa sambil memegang tangan aria dan menuntunnya berlari ketempat yang lebih aman.

" apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya aria yang kebingungan.

" kita harus pergi kegudang!" ujar penjaga itu. " kita akan aman disana." Tambahnya.

" ketemu." Teriak tatsumi yang akhirnya bisa mengejar.

" tatsumi?" gumam aria yang terkejut saat melihat tatsumi yang juga tampak seperti tengah panik itu.

" kau datang disaat yang tepat... kami akan bersembunyi di gudang dan menunggu pihak berwenang. Sementara itu, tolong tahan mereka." Pinta penjaga terakhir itu kepada tatsumi yang terkejut karena mereka bukalah orang-orang yang bisa dihadapainya saat ini.

" itu tidak mungkin-" belum selesai tatsumi berbicara mulutnya terhenti saat merasakan kedatangan seseorang dari belakang. Dan benar saja di belakangnya sudah tiba gadis berambut hitam dengan katana yang tadi dengan posisi siap bertempur.

" sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan!" ujar tatsumi sambil menarik pedangnya dan bersiap bertarung. Sementara Si gadis tak memperdulikan perkataan tatsumi dan terus berlari menuju kearahnya.

" bukan target." Gumam gadis berambut hitam itu sebelum tiba-tiba melompati kepala tatsumi seperti batu pijakan dalam sekejap.

" eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut tatsumi yang sedikit mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

" Sial!" gerutu penjaga terakhir saat gadis bernama akame itu mendarat di depannya.

"target." Gumam akame sebelum berlari kembali mendekati penjaga terakhir itu dan nona aria. Panik, penjaga itu langsung menembakan pistolnya secara membabi buta yang di hindari akame dengan mudahnya sebelum akhirnya menebas penjaga itu menjadi dua.

" habisi."

Aria yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa ketakutan dan terjatuh tak berdaya saat perlahan akame mendekatinya.

" habisi."

" tunggu!" teriak tatsumi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menjauhkan gadis pembunuh bernama akame itu dari nona aria yang di hindari dengan mudahnya oeh akame.

" kau bukan target. Tidak perlu membunuhmu." Ujar akame dengan polos.

" tapi kau berniat membunuh gadis ini , kan?" tanya tatsumi.

" ya." jawab akame dengan polos sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

" ya?!" teriak tatsumi yang tak percaya pertanyaannya akan di jawab dengan sepolos itu olehnya.

" jika kau menghalangi jalanku, aku akan membunuhmu juga." Ujar akame memperingatkan.

" itu bukan berarti aku bisa lari!" teriak tatsumi secara comical.

" begitu ya?" gumam akame sambil kembali ke mode pertarungannya. " kalau begitu, habisi." Ujarnya dengan dingin dan tanpa emosi yang membuat tatsumi merinding.

Sementara itu...

" baiklah jika aku tatsumi kemana aku akan pergi..." gumam naruto seorang diri sambil berdiri di puncak salah satu pohon di pekarangan sambil melihat kesekelilingnya berharap bisa menemukan tatsumi dengan cara itu.

" hm... ketemu." Gumamnya dengan saat mendapat posisi tatsumi.

Di tempat tatsumi...

Saat ini tengah berhadapan kedua muda mudi yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Ya, dia adalah tatsumi melawan seorang gadis asasin bernama akame. Raut wajah tatsumi tampak di penuhi dedikasi dan keberanian meskipun sebenarnya insticntnya saat ini memintanya untuk pergi namun ia tak bisa...

" kotor! Kotor sekali." Gerutu seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan telinga kucing di tempat tak jauh dari tatsumi dan akame. " tidak seperti biasanya... akame belum menghabisi target?" gumam wanita itu saat melihat sosok teman satu timnya yang belum selesai dengan targetnya.

" huh? Tunggu!" gumam wanita itu saat menyadari siapa yang di hadapai temannya akame itu. " astaga... kenapa anak itu adal disini?" desah gadis itu yang mengenali sosok tatsumi.

Kembali ke tatsumi...

" dia bukanlah orang yang bisa aku kalahkan saat ini... tapi aku tak boleh takut." Batin tatsumi menyakinkan hatinya. " jika tak bisa menyelamatkan gadis ini, bagaimana bisa aku menyelamatkan desa." Batinnya dengan mantap.

Suasana begitu hening sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua maju dan saling beradu pedang. Namun perbedaan kemampuan saatlah besar. dengan mudahnya akame menendang bagian belakang tatsumi dan menusuknya dengan pedang hingga akhirnya ia tersungkur.

" tatsumi!" teriak panik aria saat melihat sosok tatsumi terbaring di tanah.

...

...

" fuh..." tatsumi tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya bangkit kembali. " kau tak menurunkan penjagaanmu dan mendekatiku" tanya tatsumi dengan santai.

" aku tidak melihat adanya darah." Jawab akame dengan datar.

" hehe.." tatsumi tertawa kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah patung kecil yang di berikan kepala desa sebelum kepergiannya yang telah melindunginya dari tusukan pedang itu. " semua orang di desa melindungiku." Ujar tatsmui sambil memamerkan patung itu.

" hm... masih hidup setelah terkena tusukan akame..." batin wanita berambut pirang yang mengawasi dari pepohonan. " anak itu lumayan juga." Puji wanita berambut pirang itu dalam hatinya kepada tatsumi.

" habisi." Gumam akame sambil kembali kemode tempurnya.

" tunggu sebentar..." pinta tatsumi dalam panik. " bukankah kalian mengincar uang? Jadi lepaskan dia! Ini bukan perang ... mengapa kau harus membunuh gadis lugu tak berdosa?" ujar tatsumi mencoba berargumen namun sayang tak di dengarkan oleh gadis assasin itu yang tetap maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah leher tatsumi.

" tidak berguna...dia tidak mau mendengarkanku!" batin tatsumi saat melihat pedang katana itu menuju lehernya.

" ei...ho!" teriak seseorang pemuda yang suaranya tak terasa asing bagi tatsumi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mencoba menendang bagian wajah akame yang di hindarinya dengan melompat mundur kebelakang. " sepertinya aku masih tepat waktu ya?" gumam pemdau itu yang mendarat mulus di antara tatsumi dan akame.

" naruto!" panggil tatsumi dengan lega saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu datang membantunya.

" yo, sepertinya kau melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah lagi ya, tatsumi?" tanya naruto dengan santai tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

" apa kau juga ingin menghalangi?" tanya akame dengan datar kepada naruto yang baru saja tiba.

" maaf saja, tapi aku masih belum bisa membiarkanmu membunuh pemuda ini jadi..." jawab naruto sambil melemaskan pergelangan tangan kanannya(ciri khas faiz sebelum bertarung.) dan memasuki kuda-kuda bertarung.

" kalau begitu habisi." Gumam gadis assasin itu sebelum menerjang maju kedepan dengan katana di tangannya.

(PS:semua gerakan disini terjadi dalam hitungan detik dan dengan kecepatan yang sulit dilihat mata)

Serangan pertama akame mencoba menebas lurus yang dengan mudah di hindari naruto dengan sedikit bergeser kesamping tak selesai disitu menyadari serangan pertamanya akame kembali mencoba mengincar titik vital pemuda pirang ini yang kali ini secara besamaan di tahan(via pegangan pedang)dan di berikan sebuah pukulan telak di perutnya oleh naruto.

" apa yang terjadi barusan!?" gumam tatsumi yang hanya melihat sekilas saja gerakan mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya akame terpukul mundur.

" hm... anak itu..." gumam wanita berambut pirang yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati dari balik bayangan. " bisa seimbang dengan kecepatan akame. Dia tak bisa di remehkan..." gumamnya sambil mengamati dengan seksama gerakan si pirang itu yang tak terbuang satupun.

" ..." akame hanya terdiam.

" selesai?" tanya naruto dengan santai sambil tampak menurunkan penjagaannya.

" habisi." Gumam akame dengan mata yang lebih tajam sebelum kembali maju dengan posisi pedang siaga dan kecepatan yang di tinggkatkan kearah naruto. pedangnya celah beberapa inchi dari tengorokan naruto yang tampak hanya diam saja sebelum dirinya di tarik kebelakang oleh sosok lain yang masik ke dalam pertarungan.

" tunggu." Potong wanita berambut pirang yang sejak tadi hanya mengawasi itu sambil menarik kerah baju akame untuk menghentikannya.

" !?" semua kecuali naruto dan akame terkejut dengan masuknya gadis nekomimi(kuping kucing ) itu.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya akame dengan datar kepada gadis pirang itu.

" kita masih punya waktu, kan?" ujar wanita pirang itu. " aku berhutang pada anak ini. Jadi aku harus membalasnya." Tambahnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya kearah tatsumi dan naruto.

" HAA! Kau oppai yang waktu itu!" teriak tatsumi saat mengenali wanita berambut pirang itu.

" yup, benar sekali! Kakak cantik yang waktu itu !" ujar wanita berambut pirang itu dengan riang.

" oppai,oppai apa itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu hentai tatsumi?" tanya naruto yang membuat perempuan pirang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar komentar naruto itu sementara tatsumi hanya bisa memerah menahan malu.

" hahahaha! Kalian benar-benar menarik!" tawa perempuan itu dengan keras sebelum akhirnya kembali serius. " anak muda... kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang membunuh orang tak bersalah,kan?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada serius.

" lalu, apa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu lagi setelah melihat ini?" tanya perempuan itu sekali lagi sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati gudang dan menendang dengan keras pintu besinya hingga terpental kebelakang.

" lihat baik-baik. Ini adalah kegelapan ibukota kekaisaran." Ujar perempuan itu sambil menunjukan isi dalam gudang itu. dan begitu tatsumi melihatnya ia hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam saat melihat pemandangan seperti ruang penyiksaan dimana puluhan mayat tergantung dan tergeletak dibiarkan membusuk disana.

" apa ini?" tanya tatsumi yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" mereka memikat orang desa dengan kata-kata manis, kemudian menyiksa dan mempermainkan mereka sampai mati. Inilah yang sebenarnya." Jelas perepuan berambut pirang itu kepada tatsumi yang hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa melihat pemandangan didepannya itu.

" hah? Sayo..." gumam tatsumi saat mengenali mayat gadis berambut hitam lurus seusianya yang di ganggung disana. " hoi, sayo? Itu kau kan sayo?" panggil tatsumi yang tak di respon oleh tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

" kau kenal dia?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang itu.

" jadi ini yang terus menganggu perasaanku sejak tadi?" batin naruto sambil melihat pemandangan sadis di depannya itu. " hei, kau mau kemana nona aria?" panggil naruto sambil menarik kerah baju aria yang mencoba menyelinap untuk kabur secara diam-diam.

" orang-orang dari rumah itu yang melakukannya?" tanya tatsumi dengan nada depresi.

" itu benar, karena penjaganya ikut diam, mereka juga bersalah." Jelas perempuan berambut pirang itu.

" itu bohong. Aku baru tahu jika tempat ini ada." Ujar aria mencoba mengelak. " siapa yang kalian percaya? Orang yang menyelamatkanmu atau mereka?" tanya aria.

" buatku itu bukanlah urusanku. Siapa yang benar atau salah ? yang ingin kuketahui hanya siapa yang sudah melakukan ini semua." Ujar naruto dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat aria gemetar ketakutan olehnya.

" tatsumi... tatsumi itu kau kan?" panggil seseorang dengan suara tak asing dari balik penjara.

" ieyasu?" tanya tatsumi seakan tak percaya bahwa yang ada di depannya ialah temannya yang satu lagi.

" gadis itu mengundang aku dan sayo kerumahnya. Dan setelah makan kami kehilangan kesadaran... dan begitu sadar kami sudah berada disini..." ujar ieyasu dengan suara lemah. " gadis itu menyiksa sayo sampai mati!" teriak ieyasu sambil berlinang air mata dengan mengunakan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk menyampaikan kebenaran kepada tatsumi.

" apa yang salah dengan itu!" teriak aria sambil menepis tangan naruto yang mengengam kerah bajunya. " kalian semua tak berharga untuk negara ini. Kalian hanya seperti sapi. Aku bebas melakukan apapun kepada kalian! Dan Lagipula wanita itu... padahal hanya sapi pedesaan tapi rambutnya halus dan lurus begitu, memangnya siapa dia? Itu tidak adil karena rambutku susah di atur! Itulah mengapa ia harus menderita! Dia seharusnya bersyukur karena aku mengurusnya dengan baik!" teriak aria secara maniak sadis yang gila yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi jijik.

" keluarga sadis yang menyamar menjadi samaritans yang baik... maaf menghalangi jalanmu akame." Ujar perempuan berambut pirang itu sambil melihat dengan jijik ekspresi aria yang menjijikan itu.

" habisi." Gumam akame sambil menarik keluar katananya kembali.

" tunggu." Potong tatsumi.

" jangan bilang... kau masih ingin membelanya?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang itu. yang tak di jawab tatsumi yang hanya berjalan perlahan mendekati aria sebelum menarik pedangnya.

" tidak... aku yang akan membunuhnya!" teriak tatsumi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa keraguan untuk memotong dan membunuh aria dalam sekali tebasan. Ekspresinya tampak bercampur antara marah sedih dan berduka.

" hm...aku tahu dia membencinya sekarang, tapi untuk mampu membunuhnya tanpa ragu..." gumam perempuan berambut pirang itu dalam hatinya yang seperti tengah menilai tatsumi.

" itu baru tatsumi... kau hebat tatsumi. " puji ieyasu yang tengah di bopong keluar dari penjara oleh naruto sebelum akhirnya muntah darah.

" kau tak apa-apa?" tanya naruto sambil membaringkan ieyasu.

" ieyasu!" panggil tatsumi sambil berlari dengan tergesa-gesa kesamping temannya itu.

" ieyasu!" panggil tatsumi sekali lagi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah ieyasu yang terbaring.

" itu adalah tahap akhir lubora." Ujar akame yang membuat tatsumi mengalihkan perhatiannya kearahnya. " ibu gadis itu senang membius korbannya. Dia menulisnya secara rinci di dalam buku hariannya." Jelas akame menjelaskan apa yang tengah menimpa temannya itu.

" begitu ya?" gumam naruto yang membuat perhatian tatsumi kini kearahnya. " dia sudah tak terselamatkan lagi..." ujar naruto dengan penuh penyesalan yang membuat mata tatsumi terbelalak.

" bohong..." gumam tatsumi seakan tak percaya.

" tatsumi..." panggil ieyasu dengan suara pelan.

" ieyasu!"

" sayo... dia tidak menyerah. Bahkan sampai akhir saat terakhirnya, keren sekali dia..." ujar ieyasu dengan suara lemah tapi menccoba bertahan dengan semangat. "jadi master ieyasu ini juga harus... keren sampai akhir." Finish ieyasu sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

" sepertinya ia terus bertahan hidup sampai saat ini, hanya dengan bermodalkan tekad." Ujar naruto sebelum memejamkan mata ieyasu.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan ibukota?" tanya tatsumi dalam tangis duka sambil mengenggam erat tangan ieyasu yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

" ... ayo pergi." Gumam akame sambil memalingkan tubuhnya.

" hei..." panggil perempuan berambut pirang " mengapa tidak kita membawa saja kedua anak ini sekalian?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menunjuk kearah tatsumi dan naruto yang berada disamping tubuh ieyasu itu.

" he?" gumam naruto yang tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan perempuan itu sebelum akhirnya dirinya dan tatsumi diseret paksa olehnya.

" mereka tahu rahasia kita dan kita juga kekurangan tangan. Selain itu Mereka memiliki kemampuan , keberuntungan dan keberanian. Kau setuju kan?" tanya perempuan itu sambil terus menyeret tatsumi dan naruto sepanjang jalan.

" lepaskan aku! Aku harus memakamkan mereka!" berontak tatsumisekuat tenaga sementara naruto hanya diam san masih memproses apa yang tengah terjadi.

" oh tak usah khawatir, kami akan menbawanya nanti kemarkas!" ujar perempuan itu menenangkan tatsumi.

" he?" gumam tatsumi. " bukan masalah itu lepaskan aku!" berontak tatsumi kembali.

" ..." naruto still loading...

Skip time...

" kalian terlambat! apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" seru kesal gadis berambut pink ponytail ganda. " dan benda apa itu?" tanya gadis itu saat mendapati sosok dua orang pemuda di belakang gadis berambut pirang itu.

" teman baru!" jawab perempuan berambut pirang itu dengan singkat.

" huh?/he?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut tatsumi dan naruto secara bersamaan.

" oh, aku belum memberitahu kalian, ya? Mulai sekarang, kalian adalah bagian dari kami. SELAMAT TELAH MENJADI ANGGGOTA NIGHT RAID!" Jelas perempuan berambut pirang itu dengan riang dan santainya.

" hai?" itulah yang keluar selanjutnya dari mulut naruto. " tunggu, tunggu... aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang menjadi anggota." Ujar naruto mencoba logis sedikit.

" bulatcchi, aku serahkan dia padamu." Ujar perempuan berambut pirang itu sambil melempar tatsumi kepada pria berjirah putih dan tak memperdulikan perkataan naruto.

" menyerah saja. setelah membuat keputusan leone, takkan pernah menyerah." Ujar akame menjawab naruto.

" seperti yang di harapkan, kau tahu benar aku..." puji perempuan berambut pirang yang kini di ketahui bernama leone itu sa,nil mengelus kepala akame.

" (-.-")" naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop.

" lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh!" teriak tatsumi sambil terus memberontak dalam tangan pria berjirah.

" tidak apa-apa... aku janji akan hati-hati." Ujar pria berjirah itu yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti romance story dengan kerlap kerlip di sekitarnya.

" apa itu barusan?" tanya naruto dengan wajah pucat dan sweatdrop.

" itu menarik bukan." Ujar leone sambil tertawa kecil dengan naruto di belakangnya yang dibawanya seperti membawa tas saja.

" misi selesai. Waktunya kembali." ujar akame sebelum melompat pergi disusul anggota yang lainnya.

" APA-APAAN DENGAN SITUASI INI!" teriak tatsumi untuk terakhir kalinya.

End chapter...

Yosh, end juga akhirnya. Melelahkan sekali menulis ini semua tapi karena itu menyenangkan yang tak apalah ^^. Oh iya , disini naruto sifatnya agak mirip dengan takumi inui dan style bertarungnya kaya gabungan dari faiz dan kabuto. Dan biar ga over power naruto disini hanya mengunakan faiz gear dan shuriken biasa saja no jutsu atau sejenisnya...

Btw please review saran dan dukungannya ^^V

Ah please masukan juga buat pair naruto.

/Open your eyes for the next faiz.../

" kalau begitu, kita lakukan saja sendiri." Ujar tatsumi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Scene change...

" bocah sialan, tunggu saja pembalasanku..." geram ogre sambil kepayahan berjalan dengan semua luka yang di terimanya dari tatsumi. " siapa?" gumam ogre saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di jalan sempit di depannya.

Ia tak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas karena gelap malam. Satu- satunya yang bisa ia lihat adalah visor kuning berbentuk phi dan garis merah yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh sosok itu yang menyala dalam gelap. Perlahan sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya dan seperti tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu di tangannya.

[exceed charge.]

...

See you next time ^^V


	2. pengumuman

Hanya pengumuman...

sedikit perubahan...

Ane pengen buat satu lagi fic tentang akame dan naruto dan kekuatannya masih kekuatan dari kamen rider tentunya ^^&. (Ceritanya berbeda tergantung karakter naruto) but ane butuh saran pada mau kamen rider apaan dan karena banyak yang nyaranin kabuto ane pikir lumayan meskipun terlalu overpower apalagi speednya -,- ( kamen rider tercepat di sejarah kamen rider gitu loh =.='') tapi karena keren jadi ane masukin aja...

Kowalski pilihan :  
>1. Kamen rider hibiki... ( naruto sebagai karakter bersemangat)<p>

2. kamen rider decade...( tapi rasanya terlalu kuat =,-)

3. kamen rider gaim...(sang shogun datang ke medan perang)

4. kamen rider accel ( lets break away!)

5. kamen rider kabuto ( to no michi!)

Nah pilih di prof ane ane tunggu 1 minggu dari sekarang ^^ dan sekarang ane lagi sibuk update 2 fic lama ama faiz ga kill dan satu lagi yang ane paling suka chalice ga kill huahhhaha tunggu ya ^^&

PS: ga mungkin ane masuikin ooo ato wizard mereka -.- kerajaan bisa jatuh dalam semalam kalo OOO yang maju...terlalu over power apalagi kuuga ultimate ga ada yang bisa nghentiin die -,- dan kalo wizard ane bingung masukin plotnya jadi agak susah soalnya sihir dasarnya...


	3. Chapter 2

Faiz ga kill chapter 2 perkenalan dan misi pertama (enter the faiz)...

Persembunyian night raid, depan makam sayo dan ieyasu...

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian di kediaman aria. Dan sampai saat ini di dalam hati tatsumi masih terdapat sebuah penyesalan yang amat besar. sebuah penyesalan yang selalu menghantuinya di setiap tidur dan di setiap dirinya mengingat kenangan tentang mereka.

" kami bertiga bersumpah sampai mati, kami akan mati bersama!"

" ya..."

" kami bertiga akan sukses di ibukota dan mendapatkan banyak uang!"

" kami akan menyelamatkan desa miskin kita!"

Itulah kata-kata yang terngiang di kepala tatsumi saat mengingat kdua temannya itu.

" padahal kita sudah mengatakan semua itu... dan pada akhirnya aku sendirian..." gumam tatsumi dalam hatinya dengan raut sedih di depan kedua makam ieyasu dan sayo itu.

BOIIING...

Sebuah benda yang tiba-tiba menyentuh kepala tatsumi menyadarkannya.

" ho? UWOOAAAHHH!" teriak panik tatsumi sambil berlari menjauh. " apaan sih tiba-tiba begitu?!" tanya tatsumi kepada leone yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memberi salam dengan cara yang tak biasa.

" apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami?" tanya leone dengan santai.

" sudah kubilang aku-" perkataan tatsumi terhenti saat leone kembali dengan agresif memeluknya dan menempelkan wajahnya kesalah satu dadanya yang besar.

" tapi menurutku kau itu punya bakat untuk membunuh..." ujar leone mencoba meyakinkan.

" bakat bukanlam masalahnya..." gumam tatsumi dengan suara pelan. " karena ini membunuh." Finish tatsumi.

" hm..." leone hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan tatsumi itu.

" pokoknya, hari ini akan kukenalkan kau pada yang lainnya." Ujar leone dengan penuh semangat sambil menyeret tatsumi.

" leherku..." gumam tatsumi yang merasa sedikit sesak saat leone menuntunnya paksa itu.

" oh iya, dimana naruto? aku juga ingin mengajaknya sekalian." Tanya leone yang tak melihat keberadaaan si pemuda rambut pirang itu dimana-mana.

" mana aku tahu. Dia itu seperti hantu bisa menghilang dan muncul dimana saja..." gerutu tatsumi yang merasa sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan naruto yang sering muncul dan hilang tanpa peringatan itu.

Sementara itu dengan naruto yang sedang mencuci baju(boxernya) disungai...

" ACHOOO!" naruto kembali bersin dengan tiba-tiba. " sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku lagi ya?" gumam naruto dengan malas sebelum kembali ke aktivitasnya saat itu.

Skip time kembali ketatsumi...

Seharian tatsumi dibawa berkeliling oleh leone untuk di perkenalkan dengan seluruh anggota night raid. Dari perempuan berkacamata bernama sheele, sampai ke pemuda tak berguna dan mesum bernama lubock.

Dan semuanya memiliki kesamaan...

Orang-orang aneh itulah yang ada dipikiran tatsumi...

" selanjutnya..." gumam leone sambil memandu tatsumi ketempat selanjutnya.

" aku merasa sudah cukup dengan semua ini..." gumam tatsumi dengan lesu dan lelah.

" selanjutnya itu gadis cantik, jadi bersemangatlah." Ujar leone mencoba memberikan motivasi kepada tatsumi. " nah, yang disana itu akame. Manis bukan?" ujar leone dengan ceria sambil menunjuk kearah gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata merah dan seekor evil bird besar utuh yang sedang di panggang di depannya.

" apanya?" teriak tatsumi dalam hatinya saat melihat scene di depannya itu. " apa dia sedang memakan evil bird? Dan dia mengalahkannya sendirian.." ujar tatsumi yang kagum dengan buruan akame itu.

" meskipun penampilannya begitu, akame itu tumbuh di alam liar." Jelas leone dengan santai.

" leone juga ikut makan." Ujar akame sambil melemparkan sepotong daging kearah leone.

" oh! Makasih." Jawab leone sambil memakan dengan senang hati daging yang diberikan akame itu.

" kau, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung?" tanya akame kepada tatsumi yang hanya diam saja.

" belum..." jawab tatsumi dengan suara pelan dan ragu-ragu.

" kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu daging ini." Ujar akame sambil memegang sepotong daging dan menunjukannya ke tatsumi.

" gak perlu!" tolak tatsumi dalam hatinya sambil memandangi akame yang sedang asik makan itu. " dia sudah mencoba membunuhku dua kali...akku tidak suka dengannya." Geram tatsumi dalam hatinya mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di kediaman aria.

" tapi, sepertinya kau rapi sekali malam ini." Ujar leone sambil berjalan mendekati api unggun yang di pakai untuk memanggang evil bird.

" bos sudah kembali." ujar akame.

" b-bos?" gumam tatsumi bertanya-tanya tentang siapa bos dari kelompok night raid itu. sementara leone ia berjalan perlahan kesisi lain api unggung untuk menyapa bos mereka.

" ah! Bos!" sapa leone dengan gembira saat melihat bosnya yang tengah duduk di dekat api unggun.

Najenda mantan jendral dari kerjaan yang kini membelot dan kini menjadi pimpinan dari grup yang di sebut sebagai night raid. Ia berambut putih pendek seperti pria dan mengunakan tangan mesin atau mesin sebagai ganti tangan kanan aslinya yang hilang.

" yo." Sapa bos dengan santai yang tengah duduk di dekat perapian itu.

" selamat datang! Apa kau bawa oleh-oleh?" tanya leone dengan santai dan ceria.

" sebelum itu, leone..." potong bos najenda sambil mengerakan tangan mesinnya seperti tengah bersiap melakukan sesuatu. " tiga hari yang lalu, sepertinya kau melewati batas waktu pekerjaan." Ujar bos dengan dingin yang membuat leone pucat dan langsung melarikan diri secepat yang ia bisa.

Namun sayang tangan mesin milik bos najenda yang lebih cepat dan dengan mudah menangkap leone yang melarikan itu dan menyeretnya kembali.

" GYAAA!" teriak leone saat tengan besi itu menyeretnya.

" tidak baik menikmati pertarungan dengan musuhmu. Kau harus mengubah kebiasaan itu." ujar bos sambil terus menyeret leone kembali.

" aku mengerti, jadi tolong berhenti mencekik leherku!" pinta leone sambil meronta kesakitan saat ia di seret via kerah bajunya oleh tangan besi milik najenda.

" ngomong-ngomong siapa anak muda ini?" tanya najenda sambil melirik kearah tatsumi yang hanya menonton saja sambil melepaskan pegangannya dari leone.

" bos, bakatnya tak diragukan lagi!" ujar leone yang bangkit dengan cepat untuk memperkenalkan tatsumi. " sebenarnya sih ada satu lagi, tapi aku tak melihatnya belakangan ini..." tambah leone dengan sedikit ragu.

" jadi kau melepaskan pengawasanmu dari yang satunya..." geram najenda-san dengan nada berbahaya.

" celaka!" teriak panik leone akan kebodohannya mengatakan kalau ia kehilangan jejak naruto dengan bodohnya. Dan mengikuti instingnya kembali leone melarikan diri sejauh yang ia bisa (dan kali ini dengan teigunya aktif).

Namun sayang untuk kedua kalinya tangan besi najenda lebih cepat dan kembali menyeret leone dengan paksa seperti sebelumnya.

" aku tahu kau bermaksud membuat mereka nyaman. Tapi sampai melepaskan pengawasanmu dan kehilangan salah satunya..." ujar najenda mengomeli kebiasan leone yang terlalu santai itu.

" mau bagaimana lagi!? Anak itu seperti hantu! Aku bahkan tak bisa melacaknya sama sekali!" ujar leone mencoba membela dirinya sambil meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari lengan najenda.

" siapa yang kau sebut hantu...?" tanya suara sinis tak asing dari samping leone.

" he?" leone menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati wajah sinis naruto yang tak senang di sebut hantu tengah jongkok disampingnya. " GYAAA!" teriak panik leone yang langsung berdiri karena terkejut melihat naruto yang muncul entah dari mana. Sangking terkejutnya sampai najenda melepaskan tangan dan akame menjatuhkan makanannya.

" apa-apaan pandangan itu? kalian seperti melihat hantu saja?" tanya naruto dengan polos sambil melihat kearah ketua night raid najenda dan akame yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

" ha...mengerti saat ku bilang ia seperti hantu, kan?" gumam tatsumi sambil mendesah lelah namun tidak terlalu kaget karena sudah terbiasa dengan kemunculan naruto yang tiba-tiba ini.

" apa itu ucapan terima kasih yang kau berikan kepada orang yang mengambilkan barangmu ini?" tanya naruto dengan sinis sambil melemparkan tas tatsumi yang sebelumnya tertinggal di rumah aria.

" ini..." gumam tatsumi saat menerima tasnya dari naruto.

" itu milikmu bukan? Jadi aku ambilkan kembali sekalian mengambil punyaku sekalian." Ujar naruto sambil menunjuk kearah tas yang ia bawa di punggungnya.

" ...oh terima kasih..." gumam tatsumi mengucapkan terima kasih.

" ehm..." najenda memotong pembicaraan. " jadi mereka berdua yang ingin kau ajak bergabung?" tanya najenda yang kembali menuju ketopik awal.

" yap mereka berdua sangat berbakat loh.." jawab leone sambil menepuk punggung tatsumi dan naruto secara bersamaan.

" he?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut naruto yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan di bicarakan kedua wanita ini.

" ...akame, kumpulkan yang lainnya. Aku mau mendengar laporan kalian, dan juga rincian tentang kedua pemuda ini." Ujar najenda sambil mengambil mantel hitam dengan lambang night raid dan melangkah kaki lebih dahulu menuju markas.

" he?" naruto semakin bingung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

" yosh, kita juga pergi." Ujar leone dengan penuh semangat sambil tiba –tiba kembali menyeret naruto dan tatsumi(via kerah baju).

" ..." naruto hanya terdiam saat dirinya di seret kembali oleh leone.

"hei tatsumi?"panggil naruto kepada pemuda yang bernasib sama disebelahnya itu.

" apa..." jawab tatsumi dengan malas.

" Jelaskan dalam 10 detik. Apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi disini?" tanya naruto dengan polosnya.

" manaku tahu!? Dan mana mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan dalam 10 detik!" teriak tatsumi yang juga tak tahu kemana menujunya event ini.

Skip time...

Hall utama night raid...

" jadi begitu..." gumam najenda yang mengerti permasalahannya setelah mendengarkan laporan dari anggotanya. " aku mengerti keadaannya. Tatsumi... naruto... apa kalian mau bergabung dengan night raid?" tanya najenda menawarkan keinginan baiknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke pada tatsumi dan naruto.

" kalau aku menolak aku mati,kan?" Tanya tatsumi dengan nada dingin.

" tidak, bukan itu masalahnya." Ujar najenda (huh?)" tapi bukan berarti kami bisa membiarkanmu pergi. Kami akan memperkerjakanmu di tempat pelatihan kami... pokoknya, meski kau menolak kau takkan dibunuh. Dengan jaminan itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar najenda memperinci tawarannya.

" ..." tatsumi dan naruto terdiam sejenak.

" aku..." tatsumi mulai kembali bicara " tujuanku keibukota adalah, agar namaku menjadi terkenal sehingga aku menyelamatkan desaku dari kemiskinan. Tapi ternyata ibukota..." ujar tatsumi dengan penuh kekecewaan karena semua mimpinya tentang ibukota telah di hancurkan setelah melihat kebenaran tentang kegelapan ibukota itu sendiri.

" tatsumi..." panggil pria kekar dengan gaya rambut agak gimana gitu yang bernama bulat. " kerajaan ini miskin dan menderita karena pusatnya korup. Bukankah kau ingin menyelesaikan masalah dari akarnya? Sebagai laki-laki !" Ujar bulat dengan penuh kepercaya dirian.

" awalnya, bulat adalah prajurit kerajaan yang di akui. Namun ketika ia menyadari korupsi itu, dan kemudian bergabung dengan kami." Jelas najenda menjelaskan asal usul pria bernama bulat itu kepada tatsumi.

" tugas kami adalah memusnahkan iblis di ibukota... ini jauh lebih baik di bandingkan pekerjaan para jahannam itu!" tambah bulat dengan penuh semangat.

" tapi... hanya membunuh orang jahat takkan mengubah dunia, bukan?" tanya tatsumi " kalau begitu... tempat lain seperti desaku tidak akan bisa diselamatkan." Sambung tatsumi menuturkan pemikirannya.

" aku mengerti." Ujar najenda memahami maksud tatsumi. " kalau begitu kau memang pantas bergabung dengan night raid."

" k-kenapa malah begitu?" tanya tatsumi yang tak mengerti dengan bagian pantas bergabung dengan night raid.

" jauh di selatan ibukota disana terdapat markas pasukan revolusi, sebuah pasukan anti kerajaan." Ujar najenda yang mulai menjelaskan asal-usul night raid.

" pasukan revolusi?"

" awalnya pasukan revolusi hanyalah pasukan kecil, tapi kini sudah berkembang menjadi organisasi besar. dan mereka ingin membuat sebuah grup untuk melakukan operasi terselubung seperti membunuh dan mengumpulkan informasi. Itulah kami, night raid." Ujar najenda menjelaskan dengan penuh kebanggaan. " sekarang memang, kami hanya menghabisi kutu-kutu di ibukota... saat kami bergerak, kami akan melakukan kekacauan berikutnya untuk mencapai sumber korupsi, si perdana menteri, dan membunuhnya dengan tangan ini." Sambungnya dengan penuh ambisi sambil mengepalkan tangan besinya dengan penuh kemarahan dan keyakinan.

" membunuhnya dengan tangan itu..." gumam tatsumi yang hanya bisa terdiam.

" ..." sedangkan naruto bukan diam lagi tapi sudah tertidur.

" ketika waktunya tiba, kerajaan ini akan berubah." Tambah najenda dengan nada serius.

" ... apa kerajaan baru itu akan memperlakukan penduduknya dengan baik?" tanya tatsumi memastikan.

" tentu saja." Jawab najenda dengan spontan dan tanpa keraguan.

" begitu ya... hebat. Jadi pembunuhan yang kalian lakukan sekarang...intinya adalah mencari orang jahat, dan menyinggkirkan sampah-sampah itu... dengan kata lain, kalian adalah pembunuh demi keadilan!" Ujar tatsumi dengan penuh kesenangan dan kekaguman yang di jawab tawaan oleh hampir seisi ruangan.

" kenapa,sih? Apanya yang lucu?" tanya tatsumi yang merasa bingung kenapa ia di tertawakan.

" hoaaammm... tatsumi." Panggil pemuda berambut pirang di samping tatsumi. " tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan pembunuhan tetaplah pembunuhan. Tak ada yang namanya keadilan di dalam sana." Ujar naruto dengan malas dan setengah mengantuk.

" apa maksudmu? Mereka membunuh untuk membuat kerajaan ini lebih baik. Bukankah itu namanya membunuh demi keadilan?" tanya tatsumi yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan naruto.

" tak ada yang namanya membunuh demi keadilan. Lagipula sejak awal tak ada yang namanya keadilan di dunia ini... semuanya hanyalah abu-abu. Pahlawan atau sejenisnya hanyalah sebutan beberapa orang kepada orang kepada seorang pembunuh yang melakukan tindakan baik. Dan tak peduli seperti apa alasan mereka, pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Tetaplah seseorang Mencabut nyawa orang lain." Ujar naruto dengan nada dingin sambil menatap dalam mata tatsumi.

" dan saat kau membunuh seseorang, itu hanyalah menambah kebencian orang lain kepadamu. Dan saat orang lain membunuhmu itu akan membuahkan kebencian lainnya. Seperti sebuah lingkaran yang sekali kau masuk, kau takkan pernah bisa keluar..." finish naruto sambil menguap kecil.

" yang di katakan naruto itu benar. Semua yang ada disini bisa terbunuh kapan saja sebagai perbuatan kami." Tambah bulat.

" ..." tatsumi tak bisa berbicara apa-apa dia hanya terdiam dan tertunduk murung.

" ah... naif, terlalu naif.." potong gadis berambut pink twintail bernama mine. " bahkan satu abad lagipun, dia tidak akan pantas bergabung dengan kita." Ujar mine dengan nada bicara merendahkan.

" tunggu dulu." Panggil tatsumi.

" hah?"

" aku..." tatsumi ingin bicara namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya untuk membalikan perkataan mine.

" semua orang disini memiliki alasan untuk bertarung. Tapi kami semua telah siap. Apa kau memiliki keteguhan seperti itu?" tanya najenda mempertanyakan keteguhan tatsumi.

" aku akan di bayar kan?" tanya tatsumi.

" tentu." Jawab bos night raid tanpa ragu. " kalau kau bekerja keras, aku yakin kau bisa menyelamatkan desamu." Tambahnya.

" kalau begitu akan kulakukan! Izinkan aku bergabung dengan night raid." ujar tatsumi menyuarakan keyakinan dan ketetapan hatinya.

" ada kemungkinan kalau kau tidak akan bisa kembali kedesamu." Tanya mine yang mencoba menguji tatsumi yang dijawabnya tanpa ragu.

" tak apa. Selama semua orang didesa bisa hidup bahagia..." jawab tatsumi dengan penuh keyakinan.

" hmph." Mine hanya memalikan mukanya.

" kalau begitu sudah diputuskan." Gumam naajenda sambil memejamkan matanya. " selamat datang di sangkar kehidupan... tatsumi." Ujar najenda memberi ucapan selamat bergabung kepada tatsumi.

" dan sekarang tinggal..." gumam najenda sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda berambut kuning di samping tatsumi.

" kurasa aku akan mengambil pilihan yang satunya." Desah pasrah naruto saat menyadari semua pandangan kini kearahnya.

" eh? Kenapa? Dengan kemampuan bertempurmu itu aku yakin kau bisa menjadi pembunuh yang hebat." Tanya leone yang heran dengan pemuda yang satu ini yang hanya memasang wajah tak niat sejak tadi itu.

" aku masih ingin hidup bebas... dan kurasa assasin bukanlah jalan hidupku." Jawab naruto dengan santai dan datar dengan tangan di saku celananya.

" begitu, aku mengerti ... kalau begitu aku mohon kerjasamanya naruto." ujar najenda yang menerima alasan naruto yang memilih bekerja di tempat latihan atau menjadi pembantu rumah daripada menjadi assasin itu.

" haa... sayang sekali..." gumam leone yang merasa kecewa oleh jawaban naruto.

" leoneee! Apa maksudmu dengan kemampuan anak bodoh ini? Darimanapun aku lihat dia cuman anak pemalas yang tak memiliki tujuan. Manusia hampa lebih tepatnya." Ujar mine sambil menunjuk kearah naruto yang hanya menguap malas sejak tadi itu.

" kenapa? Kemampuannya dan kecepatannya hampir setara dengan akame. Dan kurasa akan bagus kalau ia bergabung dengan kita." Jawab leone dengan polos.

" he? HEEEE!" teriak mine yang terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya itu. dengan apa yang yang dikatakan oleh leone bahwa anak laki-laki pemalas itu setara dengan mereka.

" benar juga!?" potong tatsumi. " kenapa naruto? dengan kemampuan dan skillmu itu, aku yakin kau bisa menjatuhkan banyak orang jahat dengan mudah. Jadi kenapa?!" tanya tatsumi yang langsung menghujani pertanyaan kepada pemuda berambut kuning yang satu ini yang hany bisa menutup telinganya karena suara tatsumi yang terlalu keras dan tepat di dekat telinganya itu.

" karena itu aku bilang tidak. Aku berbeda dengan kalian yang memiliki alasan dan tujuan masing-masing. Aku tak peduli dengan jadinya kerajaan ini, aku tak peduli dengan orang-orang korup di ibukota itu dan aku juga tak peduli dengan keadilan yang banyak di bicarakan banyak orang." Ujar naruto dengan nada kesal. " aku hanya orang yang kebetulan cukup mahir dalam pertarungan tangan kosong dan mengunakan pedang. Lebih dari itu aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya pemuda hampa yang tak memiliki tujuan ataupun impian. Jadi mustahil aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian yang memiliki tujuan jelas." Tambahnya.

" tapi..." tatsumi mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk merubah pemikiran anak yang satu ini. Namun tak menemukan satupun.

" tatsumi, itu sudah menjadi pilihannya. Jadi kita harus menghargainya." Potong najenda yang memutuskan untuk menghargai alasan naruto itu.

" haii... " jawab tatsumi dengan malas dan sedikit kecewa karena naruto tak ikut bergabung menjadi assasin juga.

" untuk malam ini pertemuan di tangguhkan. Akame... kau di tugaskan melatih tatsumi. Kalau dia merepotkan, bunuh saja." Ujar najenda dengan santai.

" hum, mengerti." Jawab akame dengan datar sambil menggukan kepalanya.

" apa maksudmu "mengerti"?" teriak tatsumi dalam batinya sambil ketakutan.

" berjuanglah, supaya dia tak membunuhmu!" ujar leone mencoba menyemangati.

" naruto, kau juga bantu akame. Lebih banyak tangan di dapur akan lebih memudahkan." Tambah najenda sambil menunjuk kearah akame.

" ya...ya..." jawab narutoo dengan tidak bersemangat.

" satu tim dengan mereka?" teriak tatsumi dalam hatinya yang merasa kalau ini adalah kombinasi terburuk. Dipasangkan dengan dua orang yang pikirannya tidak di mengerti sama sekali olehnya.

Skip time...

" ayo pelajari kemampuan sebanyak mungkin. Jadi kita bisa naik jabatan saat menjadi pasukan."

" kalau kita tahu betul soal makanan, kita bisa menghindari kekurangan bahan makanan."

...

" sayo...ieyasu... aku sangat bersyukur tahu bagaimana cara memasak." Gumam tasumi yang ada di meja dapur didalam hati kecilnya saat mengingat bagaimana dirinya, ieyasu dan sayo belajar masak dulu.

" apa aku masih belum bisa nambah?" tanya mine yang meminta tambah.

" ah aku juga."

" aku juga."

" tolong, ya."

" tatsumi lagi!" ya setelah mine meminta tambah tak lama bulat, lubbock, sheele dan naruto juga menyusul meminta tambah.

" KAU JUGA IKUT MEMBANTU!" teriak tatsumi sambil melempar sendok nasi kearah naruto yang tak membantu dan malah ikut makan.

Skip time...

" sial, aku seharusnya menjadi pembunuh, tapi hari demi hari yang kulakukan hanya memasak saja..." geram tatsumi dengan kesal sambil mengupasi kulit apel.

" mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula, aku di tugaskan untuk mengurus makanan." Ujar akame sambil untuk kesekian kali mencicipi buah-buahan di depannya.

" ya mau bagaimana lagi..." tambah naruto yang sependapat dengan akame sambil memakan apel yang baru saja di kupasnya sendiri.

" kau di tugasi mengurus makanan agar bisa mencicipi ?" tanya tasumi dengan sweatdrop " dan kau berhenti makan!" teriak tatsumi sambil membenturkan kepala naruto yang sedang menikmati apel keatas meja.

" itu tidak benar." Akame membantah kalau ia mengurusi makanan untuk mencicipinya.

" sakit..." sementara naruto hanya mengumam kesakitan di atas meja.

" ini sungguh sangat menyedihkan..." desah pasrah tatsumi yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima setim dengan kedua orang ini.

" pakaian itu sangatlah pantas bagi pemula sepertimu." Ujar mine yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

" apa katamu!?" geram tatsumi dengan kesal sampai apel di tangannya hancur.

" yo tatsumi!" sapa bulat yang ikut bersamanya di susul sheele dan lubocck.

" bulat...eh?" gumam tatsumi ayng langsung bertanya-tanya ada apa hingga mereka berkumpul seperti itu. " apa kalian akan pergi?" tanya tatsumi dengan polos.

" ya, kami ada pertemuan darurat." Jawab bulat dengan santai.

" pertemuan? Lalu aku?" tanya tatsumi yang mempertanyakan tentang keikut sertaaan dirinya.

" pemula jaga rumah saja! Terus saja memotong timun atau yang lainnya! hahahahaha" ujar mine dengan nada merendahkan tatsumi.

" jangan meremehkan tukang masak..." potong naruto dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat mine terdiam. " nenek pernah berkata "hari dimulai dari makanan yang kita makan." Jadi jangan pernah meremehkan koki dan bagian dapur atau nanti akan ku berikan menu terburuk sepanjang masa untukmu pink chibi." Ujar naruto dengan nada mengancam.

" apa!?..." geram mine dengan kesal dan seperti siap menerkam naruto kalau tidak di hentikan oleh sheele.

" sudahlah mine...sebaiknya kita berangkat." Bujuk sheele sambil berusaha menyeret mine pergi agar tak menimbulkan masalah lainnya.

" Tatsumi naruto kami berangkat duluan." Ujar bulat untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi menyusul mine dan sheele yang sudah pergi lebih dahulu.

" kalau begitu kita juga pergi." Ujar naruto sambil melepas celemeknya tak lama setelah mine dan yang lainnya meninggalkan dapur.

" mau kabur dari pekerjaan lagi kau naruto!?" bentak tatsumi yang menduga sirambut kuning ini berniat kabur lagi dari pekerjaan.

" tanya dia..." alih naruto sambil menunjuk akame yang juga sudah melepas celemeknya.

" kita akan pergi berburu bersiaplah." Ujar akame dengan datar.

Skip time...

" jadi... akhirnya tatsumi hanya menangkap dua ikan." Ujar najenda saat mendengar cerita perburuan ikan dari akame.

" kudengar kau mencopot bajumu dan berteriak "tidak masalah"kan." Ejek leone yang semakin tertunduk malu akibat perbuatannya.

" yap benar, dan tidak lupa ekspresi penuh percaya diri yang ditunjukannya sebelum memulai." Tambah naruto dengan santai yang seperti batu besar yang menimpa kepala tatsumi dan membuatnya makin menciut.

" kau masih terlalu lembek." Ujar akame dengan datar sambil memandangi kepala ikan tuna di tangannya.

" sial... aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran dia ataupun naruto. dan tetap saja aku tak menyukainya." Geram tatsumi dalam hatinya yang merasa kesal kepada akame yang seperti meremehkannya.

" lalu leone, mana laporan pekerjaan yang kau dapat?" tanya najenda kepada leone setelah selesai makan.

" ini dia." Jawab leone sambil menyodorkan dua lembar gambar pria ke tengah meja. " target kali ini adalah ogre, dari polisi kerajaan, dan gamal, seorang pedagang minyak." Sambungnya menjelaskan siapa kedua pria di gambar itu.

" ogre..." gumam naruto yang tak terdengar siapapun.

" menurut klien kita..." leone mulai menceritakan detail tentang informasi yang di dapat dari kliannya.

Flashback...

" gamal, si pedagang minyak itu sudah menyuap ogre dalam jumlah besar. dan setiap kali gamal melakukan kejahatan, ogre menyusun kebohongan sehingga dia bisa menjebak orang lain. Tunanganku baru saja menjadi korban jebakannya dan dihukum mati." Jelas klien yang merupakan seorang wanita yang tunangannya baru saja di jebak itu dengan lirih.

" tolong... tolong perbaiki hal buruk ini!" pinta wanita itu sambil bertetes air mata.

" aku mengerti...akan kukirim mereka berdua keneraka." Jawab leone dari balik bayangan malam.

" terima kasih... terima kasih banyak!" ujar wanita itu yang bersyukur karena kini ada yang akan menghukum kedua orang yang telah mencelakai tunangan yang di cintainya itu.

End flashback...

" ..." naruto sudah tertidur.

" inilah bayarannya." Tambah leone sambil meletakan sekantung penuh uang diatas meja.

" jumlahnya banyak juga." Gumam tatsumi yang kagum dengan jumlah bayarannya.

" aku mencium bau penderitaan darinya... mungkin dia sudah banyak menjual organ tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan ini." Ujar leone dengan nada serius yang membuat tatsumi tak percaya.

" yang benar saja..." gumam tatsumi.

" apa kau sudah memeriksa kasusnya?" tanya najenda.

" aku memeriksanya dengan mata dan telingaku. Merek bersalah." Jawab leone.

" baiklah. Night raid menerima kasus ini. Kita tidak membutuhkan sampah busuk di kerajaan baru. Kita akan beri hukuman surga untuk mereka." Ujar najenda yang menerima kasus ini sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

" si pedagang gamal, akan ogre bisa menjadi musuh yang merepotkan." Potong leone memberitahukan masalah yang mereka hadapi. " si iblis... ogre. Dia adalah pendekar pedang berbakat yang bahkan ditakuti para penjahat. Biasanya, dia dikelilingi muridnya, dan jarang sendirian. Terlebih dia juga hati-hati. Saat menerima uang suap itu, dia mengundang gamal kekamarnya. Saat libur, dia minum di jalan utama." Jelas leone menjelaskan betapa sulitnya untuk membunuh ogre yang satu ini.

" sepertinya hari liburnya itu satu-satunya waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya." Ujar tatsumi menyimpulkan setelah mendengar penjelasan tadi.

" tapi penjagaan polisi sangat ketat di daerah sekitar istana. Akan berbahaya bagi seseorang seperti akame yang sudah di kenal masyarakat." Ujar najenda mengingatkan.

" aku, aku!" leone tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya. " aku tidak ada di daftar buronan!" ujar leone mengajukan diri.

" apa kau bisa?" tanya bos night raid kepada leone yang di jawab dengan penuh semangat.

" semakin kuat musuhnya, semakin semangat aku melakukannya!" jawab leone dengan penuh semangat dan kepercayaan diri.

" kenapa tidak menunggu mine dan yang lainnya dulu?" tanya akame.

" tapi kita tidak tahu kapan mereka kembali,bukan?" tanya tatsumi yang dijawab anggukan oleh akame. " kalau begitu, kita lakukan saja sendiri!" ujar tatsumi dengan semangat sambil memukulkan telapak tangannya kemeja.

" oh? maksudmu kau bisa mengalahkan ogre?" tanya najenda dengan santai kepada tatsumi.

" eh?" tatsumi hanya bisa melongo saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

" wah, besar kepala juga... sebaiknya kau bertanggung jawab dengan ucapanmu barusan!" ujar leone mengubah kebingungan tatsumi menjadi kepanikan.

" HEEEE?"

" pekerjaan ini mustahil bagi dirimu yang sekarang." Ujar akame yang tak sependapat dengan leone dan najenda.

" aku juga punya kemampuan berpedang..." ujar tatsumi mencoba meyakinkan sebelum akame kembali memotong.

" aku bilang kau tidak bisa membunuh orang lain." potong akame dengan datar.

" tapi aku sudah melakukannya..." ujar tatsumi dengan sedikit rasa menyesal dalam suaranya mengingat dirinya yang telah membunuh aria.

" saat itu kau mengayunkan pedangmu karena kebencian." Potong akame.

" ..." tatsumi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan akame yang sesuai kenyataan itu.

" apa kau bisa membunuh tanpa ragu, kapanpun?" tanya akame.

" bahkan ketika kita duduk disini... mereka pasti sedang menjebak orang lain lagi bukan?" tanya tatsumi yang memantapkan tekadnya. " kalau begitu, akan kulakukan! Orang yang dikasihi, direnggut dengan alasan tidak masuk akal... aku tidak mau orang lain merasakan hal seperti ini!" ujar tatsumi dengan tekad dan semangat yang sudah bulat.

" kalau begitu sudah jelas. Tatsumi, lakukan keinginanmu... musnahkan ogre." Ujar najenda memutuskan.

" kata-kata yang bagus tatsumi!" puji leone sambil menepuk punggung tatsumi. " kau menunjukan keteguhanmu.

" leone dan akame akan mengatasi sipedagang minyak." Sambung najenda.

" baiklah!"

" dimengerti."

" bagaimana akame? Saat aku ditugasi akan kulakukan dengan serius!" tanya tatsumi kepada akame yang bermaksud pergi kekamarnya bersiap-siap untuk misi nanti malam.

" setelah menyelesaikan tugasmu dan membuat laporan kau akan resmi sebagai anggota. Disaat seperti ini, kesombongan hanya akan membawamu pada kematian." ujar akame memperingatkan dengan dingin.

" hei tatsumi." Panggil naruto kepada tatsumi yang sedang merenung kesal karena tak diakui akame.

" jangan mati ..." ujar naruto dengan nada serius yang membuat tatsumi terkejut karena perkataannya.

" naruto..." tatsumi hanya bisa terharu saat mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

" kau masih hutang padaku untuk menutupi biaya makan waktu itu." ujar naruto yang langsung memecah impian dan bayangan tatsumi.

" jadi... kau menyuruhku untuk jangan mati, karena hutangku saja?" tanya tatsumi memastikan.

" ya begitulah..." jawab naruto dengan singkat yang langsung di respon dengan tatsumi yang mengamuk dan menerjang kearahnya.

" kembalikan perasaan haruku yang terbuang percuma tadi !"

" berisik ! itu bukan urusanku!"

Dan mulailah perkelahian versi anak kecil antara tatsumi dan naruto yang tentu saja di menangkan naruto dengan telak dan meninggalkan tatsumi babak belur di lantai.

" 100 tahun terlalu cepat untukmu mengalahkanku." Ujar naruto sambil menepuk kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan debu darinya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

" lihat saja... suatu hari pasti akan ku kalahkan kau." Geram tatsumi dalam kekalahannya sambil memandangi naruto yang meninggalkan ruang makan.

Skip time sore hari di jalan utama...

" inilah jalan utama" ujar leone sambil menunjukan jalan utama yang akan di lalui ogre nanti. " kau sudah mengingat daerahnya kan?" tanya leone memastikan tatsumi mengingat daerah ini.

" ya aku ingat." Jawab tatsumi dengan datar yang masih mengingat perkataan akame sebelumnya.

"Disaat seperti ini, kesombongan hanya akan membawamu pada kematian."

" tatsumi, mengenai masa lalu akame..." ujar leone yang merasa perlu memberi tahukan tentang ini kepada tatsumi. " Saat akame masih anak-anak, prajurit ibukota membawanya dan adiknya. Dia dan anak-anak lainnya, dengan keadaan yang sama, dipaksa masuk ke dalam pelatihan pembunuh, dan mereka dilatih untuk membunuh. Dia bertahan dari uji coba mengerikan itu dan kemudian di tugasi sebagai oembunuh yang membawa perintah dari ibukota. Tapi selama akame melakukan tugasnya, Dia mulai merasakan kegelapan di ibukota. Dan targetnya saat itu adalah bos yang pada akhirnya meyakinkannya untuk membangkang dan ikut dengan pasukan revolusi yang bertarung untuk masyarakat. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, hampir seluruh temannya yang tumbuh bersamanya telah mati." Cerita leone menceritakan masalalu teman bermata merah mereka.

" aku yakin kau mengerti." Ujar leone menanyakan kalau tatsumi menangkap maksudnya.

" intinya, kau mengatakan aku terlalu sombong bagi seorang pembunuh profesional." Ujar tatsumi dengan sinis dan tak senang yang hanya membuat leone tersenyum tipis.

" yah... kalau hari ini kau berhasil kau pasti mengerti." Ujar leone yang mengatakan seakan dia akan mengetahui sesuatu setelah misi ini selesai.

Skip time...

" ano... tuan ogre?" panggil tatsumi.

" hah?" pria besar menyeramkan bermata satu dalam baju polisi kerajaan menengok kearahnya.

" ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan pada tuan." Pinta tatsumi dengan suara pelan.

" apa? katakan saja." Ujar ogre menyuruhnya untuk bicara terus terang.

" kalau di depan umum seperti ini sedikit..." ujar tatsumi yang sedikit tak enak bicara di tengah jalan yang banyak orang.

" ah?" kapten ogre mengerti maksudnya dan ikut dengannya untuk mencari tempat lebih sunyi.

Scene change...

" aku tidak merasakan adanya orang lain." Batin kapten ogre yang tak merasakan keberadaan siapapun di dekat tempat mereka sekarang. " hoi bocah! Tempat ini seharusnya tak bermasalah." Panggil kapten ogre yang merasa tempat ini tak bermasalah.

Namun sayang sang iblis ogre sangatlah salah karena dari balik bayangan tengah mengawasi mereka berdua sesosok lelaki dengan full armor(faiz) tanpa ia sadari.

" ah, iya..." gumam tatsumi dengan gugup. " sayo, ieyasu...pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian." Batin tatumi meminta bantuan kedua temannya dari surga.

" aku mohon padamu! Tolong masukkan aku ke dalam pasukan kerajaan! Aku harus mendapat uang untuk dikirim kedesaku..." pinta tatsumi sambil berlutut memohon kepada kapten ogre dengan memelas.

" ha... sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Masuk saja dengan lamaran biasa, dasar bocah bodoh!" desah pasrah kapten ogre yang merasa sudah membuang waktunya dan memutuskan untuk berpaling meninggalkan tatsumi.

" tapi...di masa resesi seperti ini, tingkat penerimaan sangat rendah." Ujar tatsumi sambil perlahan menarik pedangnya dari balik jaketnya.

" mau bagaimana lagi..." gumam kapten ogre yang juga perlahan menarik pedangnya.

" kau tidak punya kekuatan yang pantas!" teriak kapten ogre yang langsung menarik pedangnya dan bermaksud menebas tatsumi, namun sayang tatsumi lebih cepat dan berhasil menebas perutnya terlebih dahulu.

" cepat sekali!? Dan kekuatan yang tidak kenal takut. Tidak kusangka ada seseorang yang bisa mengalahkanku seperti ini..." gumam ogre dalam hatinya yang terkejut dengan kecepatan tatsumi sesaat sebelum akhirnya terjatuh.

" berhasil!" ujar girang tatsumi setelah melihat targetnya roboh. Namun kesenangannya terhenti saat mengingat perkataan akame sebelumnya.

" setelah menyelesaikan tugasmu dan membuat laporan kau akan resmi sebagai anggota."

" ah, benar juga. Aku harus segera melaporkan ini." Ujarnya sambil mempersiapkan diri kembali dan tak menyadari ogre kembali bangkit dibelakangnya dan mengayunkan pedang kearahnya.

" !?" tepat waktu menyadarinya tatsumi menangkis pedang itu dengan pedangnya tepat waktu.

" mana mungkin aku, tuan ogre ini... bisa di kalahkan oleh bocah kemarin sore!" teriak kapten ogre samil terus mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya terus menerus kearah tatsumi yang berusaha kerang menangkisnya namun akhirnya perbedaan kekuatan membuatnya terpelanting ketembok. " aku yakin kau adalah anggota organisasi yang menentang pemerintah, night raid kan?" tanya kapten ogre kepada tatsumi.

" ..." tatsumi tak menjawab hanya memandang kebencian kearah manusia biadab bernama ogre di depannya itu.

" masalah orang lemah tidaklah penting. Di kota ini yang kuatlah yang berkuasa. Akulah yang menentukan tadir orang lain! Aku tidak akan diadili!" teriak kapten ogre yang menyatakan dirinyalah yang berkuasa dan tak bisa diadili.

" ..." faiz yang mengawasi dari kejauhan hanya terdiam dan tak melakukan apapun.

" jangan bicara seenaknya!" teriak tatsumi sambil menerjang ogre dari depan.

" graaa!" kedua pedang beradu namun perbedaan kekuatan terlihat jelas bagi tatsumi.

" sebenarnya siapa yang menyuruhmu? Kalau baru-baru ini, pasti tunangan dari lelaku yang baru saja kuhukum." Tanya kapten ogre sebelum menyadari gerakan mata tatsumi saat ia menyinggung masalah tadi. " aku benar, ya? Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku menjebak wanita itu juga... tidak, sekarang juga masih belum terlambat. Pertama akan kutemukan wanita itu. lalu kujebak seluruh keluarganya, dan membunuh mereka satu persatu didepan matanya... setelah aku membunuhmu tentunya!" ujar kapten ogre sambil menambah kekuataannya.

Namun tatsumi dilain pihak saat mendengar pernyataan ogre itu telah membulatkan tekadnya. Dengan sedikit bergeser kesamping ia membelokan pedang ogre dan melompat tinggi di atasnya.

" mereka semua sama saja. Mereka memiliki kekuatan... memegang wewenang...namun mereka memanfaatkannya demi keuntungan diri sendiri. Akan kumusnahkan...sampah sepertimu dari dunia ini!" ujar tatsumi dalam hati kecilnya sebelum akhirnya tanpa ragu menyerang ogre dengan rentetan sabetan pedang dan menjatuhkannya.

...

Tak merasakan respon lagi dari ogre yang telah jatuh. Tatsumi Merasa bahwa kali ini dia benar-benar sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya.

" kali ini benar-benar selesai..." desah lelah tatsumi sebelum memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan meninggalkan ogre yang telah roboh itu tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sejak tadi dari gelap malam.

...

...

Satu jam kemudian...

" terluka seperti ini hanya gara-gara bocah ingusan..." geram kesal ogre karena di kalahkan tadi sambil bersusah payah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

" bocah sialan, tunggu saja pembalasanku..." geram ogre kembali sambil kepayahan berjalan dengan semua luka yang di terimanya dari tatsumi. " siapa?" gumam ogre saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di jalan sempit di depannya.

Ia tak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas karena gelap malam. Satu- satunya yang bisa ia lihat adalah visor kuning berbentuk phi dan garis merah yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh sosok itu yang menyala dalam gelap. Perlahan sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya dan seperti tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu di tangannya.

[ready]

" SIAPA DISANA JAWAB!?" Teriak ogre yang sejak tadi merasakan firasat tak enak dari sosok di depannya itu.

Tak menjawab sosok itu hanya terus berjalan menuju kearahnya.

" AKU SI IBLIS OGRE DARI POLISI KERAJAAN ! KALAU KAU MASIH SA..." belum selesai ogre berbicara sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul kembali di depannya dan menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan keras di bagian perut.

[exceed charge]

Suara mesin terdengar dari sosok itu sebelum pukulannya menguat dan mendorong ogre hingga terbenam di tembok dibelakangnya meninggalkan lambang phi di tempat awal dia berdiri (lambang yang muncul setiap kali faiz mengalahkan lawannya).

" siapa..." gumam ogre sebelum api biru mulai muncul di tubuhnya dan mulai membakarnya.

Sosok itu hanya terdiam melihat tubuh ogre yang terbakar api biru sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki tanpa suara meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Markas night raid...

" aku memujimu karena sudah berhasil memusnahkan target. Kerja bagus." Puji najenda yang senang mendengar keberhasilan tatsumi.

" terima kasih!" ujar tatsumi merasa senang dipuji.

" bagaimana akame?" tanya tatsumi kepada gadis bermata merah disampingnya. " menyelesaikan laporan dan tugasnya. Aku menyelesaikannya tanpa satu goresanpun... nah sekarang akuilah aku!" pinta tatsumi dengan besar kepala kepada akame yang tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan menarik bajunya keatas.

" he?" tatsumi memproses...

" apa maksudnya ini? Mau apa kau?!" teriak panik tatsumi yang terkejut saat akame membuka bajunya dengan tiba-tiba.

" leone... bos... pegangi dia." Pinta akame kepada kedua orang lainnya di ruangan itu.

" Tidak!" teriak tatsumi yang seperti perempuan saat dirinya di telanjangi dan ditinggalkan hanya dalam boxer saja. " apa? Ada apa?" tanya tatsumi yang kebingungan dengan akame yang memutarinya seperti tengah mencari sesuatu darinya.

" syukurlah." Gumam akame sambil tersenyum lega yang mempesona tatsumi sesaat. " pernah ada rekan kami yang mati karena dia terlalu sungkan untuk melaporkan lukanya dan ternyata dia sudah diracuni. Aku senang kau sama sekali tidak terluka. Misi pertama memiliki kemungkinan mati yang tinggi... kau sudah menyelesaikannya!" ujar akame mengucapkan selamat kepada tatsumi sambilk mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

" t-terima kasih..." ujar tatsumi dengan gugup sebelum menyambut tangan akame dengan baik.

" ..." naruto yang mendengarkan dari luar ruangan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

" akame keras padamu karena dia tidak mau kau mati." Ujar leone menjelaskan alasan kenapa akame sebelumnya sangat dingin dan keras padanya.

" memasak itu butuh komunikasi. Seni dari membunuh itu dipelajari dengan memburu buruan. Apa kau tidak sadar itu semua adalah bagian dari latihanmu?" tanya najenda yang menanyakan jika kalau tatsumi menyadari semua yang dilakukannya selama ini merupakan bagian dari latihan.

" He? Y-yang benar?" ujar tatsumi yang terkejut mendengarnya. " maaf, akame. Aku salah paham." Gumam tatsumi meminta maaf kepada akame karena sudah salah sangka.

" tak apa. Mulai sekarang cukup kembali hidup-hidup, tatsumi." Ujar akame yang tak masalah dengan itu.

" ya... mulai sekarang kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama, akame." Pinta tatsumi dengan optimis dan masih dalam keadaan telanjang dan hanya mengenakan boxer saja.

" pekerjaan apa yang akan kalian lakukan tanpa berpakaian begitu?" tanya leone mengoda tatsumi yang meminta kerja sama dalam keadaan telanjang itu.

" kalianlah yang menelanjangiku!" teriak tatsumi secara komikal kearah leone.

" yosh, selanjutnya kau akan dilatih oleh mine. Berjuanglah." Ujar najenda memberitahukan pelatihnya berikutnya.

" he?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut tatsumi saat mendengar perkataan najenda tadi.

" satu lagi keberuntungan untukmu, ya?" goda leone sambil tersenyum senang melihat penderitaan tatsumi.

" sama dia?!" teriak tatsumi dengan sangat keras.

" orang-orang yang berisik..." gerutu naruto yang tengah berjalan dilorong menuju kekamarnya.

Dengan mine...

" tiba-tiba saja aku jadi merinding..." gumam mine saat dirinya disinggung oleh tatsumi dimarkas.

End chapter...

Yosh selesai sudah...

Ahhh ane sudah memutuskan bahwa kamen rider decade atau accel lah yang akan menjadi cabang cerita yang ini. Kalau decade mungkin awalnya bakal sama tapi kalau accel mungkin bakal beda jalur soalnya di accel naruto jadi pemarah dan bersifat acuh dan tak ramah. But kalau masih ada saran review atau ide lain ane masih terima kok ^^ jadi tolong batuannya ya ^^V

Open your eyes for the next faiz...

" kok aneh... seharusnya ada 6 pengawal." Gumam akame yang merasa agak janggal dengan kurangnya penjaga yang mereka kalahkan itu.

Scene change...

" tampaknya kita tidak perlu buru-buru kemari..." ujar leone saat melihat tatsumi dan mine tengah berkelahi dengan ceria di bawah pohon sakura.

Scene change...

" aku harus melaporkan ini keperdana mentri secepatnya...Siapa disana!?" penjaga 6 yang merupakan satu-satunya yang selamat terhenti saat ingin melarikan diri dan merasakan ada yang mendekat.

Scene change...

[exceed charge]

Faiz dengan faiz pointer dikakinya berlari menuju penjaga 6 yang sudah terfreeze oleh energy drill dan kemudian melumpak kedalam energy drill.

" Gyaaa!" teriak penjaga 6 saat api biru mulai membakar dirinya.

" faiz..." gumam akame saat menyadari sosok di depannya itu.

...

See you next time ^^V

PS: btw karena nih lappy pengen di jual(masalah keuangan) ada kemungkinan ane bakal update agak lebih lama jadi maaf ya buat yang sudah nunggu -,-...


	4. AN 2

Hanya pengumuman...

chapter selanjutnya akan di update dalam beberapa hari lagi...

btw tentang kekuatan naruto pilihan yang tersisa cuman gaim dan accel. blade mungkin bagus tapi kalo gitu sudah nyari evil ridernya...

lalu mengenai ending fic ini menurut kalian fiction ini bakal berending gimana? just asking ^^

dan tenang aja nih fic ga akan ditinggal kok jadi kalian ga usah khawatir ^^&


	5. Chapter 3

Faiz ga kill chapter 3 misi tim pertama (meet the faiz)...

Pagi hari di kediaman night raid...

" berapa banyak penyusup dan ada dimana mereka?"

" menurut sinyal penghalangku mereka ada sekitar 15 orang. Dan Mereka semua ada disekitar markas kita."

" aku harus memuji mereka karena bisa mengendus tempat ini. Mereka mungkin pembunuh bayaran salah satu suku. Mulai bergerak jangan biarkan ada seorang pun yang lolos."

Itulah yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya seluruh anggota night raid di kirim keluar untuk menghabisi penyusup. Semuanya termasuk pemuda berambut kuning yang seperti tidak ikhlas diseret paksa oleh leone untuk ikut dalam tugas ini.

" lalu kenapa seorang pengurus dapur sepertiku harus ikut juga..." gumam naruto menanyakan alasan dirinya dibawa paksa leone sekarang ini.

" lebih banyak orang lebih baik. Lagipula aku juga ingin melihatmu dalam aksi." Jawab leone sambil tersenyum lebar dan penuh semangat seperti biasa sambil tanpa merasakan sedikitpun beban dari membawa naruto kesana sini seperti bawaan.

" haaaa menyusahkan saja..." gumam lelah naruto sambil mendesah pasrah karena tak bisa keluar lagi dari masalah ini.

Dengan tatsumi...

" kau masih belum terbiasa bertarung secara berkelompok. Tidak usah memaksakan diri." Ujar bulat memperingatkan tatsumi agar tak terlalu berlebihan di pertarungan ini. " pertama-tama, kau harus konsentrasi untuk mendapat pengalaman pertarungan pertamamu." Tambahnya dengan semangat.

" baik." Jawab tatsumi yang mengerti maksud perkataan bulat.

" satu lagi, kalau kau mau memanggilku, panggil saja "aniki" atau "si ganteng" ya." Pinta bulat yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping tatsumi itu.

" siap, aniki!" jawab tatsumi dengan bersemangat.

" yosh! Itu baru keren!" ujar bulat dengan penuh semangat. " sebagai imbalannya, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang keren padamu." Tambah bulat yang berhenti di depan tatsumi dan berlutut menyentuh tanah.

" INCURSIO!" teriak bulat dengan penuh semangat memanggil teigunya yang menampakan diri seperti sesosok raksasa putih yang merasuk dan bersatu dengan dirinya sebagai armor.

" wow, keren sekali!" teriak tatsumi dengan mata penuh kekaguman kepada perubahan yang baru saja di lakukan bulat.

" ya,kan? Ini disebut teigu "incursio"." Jelas bulat dengan santai kepada tatsumi yang tampak bersemangat didepannya itu.

" teigu? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi aku sangat bersemangat!" ujar tatsumi yang meski tak mengerti apa itu teigu tapi tetap bersemangat setelah melihat perubahan keren bulat tadi.

" oh? Tapi kau mengerti betapa kerennya ini kan?" ujar bulat yang tak kalah bersemangat dengan tatsumi.

Tak lama mereka berdua berdiam di tempatnya seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu dan saat mulai merasakannya tatsumipun mulai kembali bicara.

" musuh..." gumam tatsumi yang merasakan keberadaan musuh yang makin mendekat.

" ayo kita pergi, perhatikan baik-baik kekuatan dari teigu ini tatsumi." Ujar bulat dengan penuh percaya diri.

" baik." Jawab tatsumi dengan semangat.

Dengan akame...

" dia ada disalah satu poster buronan. Sesuai dugaan markas rahasia night raid sudah dekat." Ujar penyusup sebut saja penyusup 1.

" dia manis juga." Ujar penyusup 2 yang cukup tertarik dengan penampilan akame yang berdiri didepan mereka.

" kelihatannya kita bakal bersenang-senang setelah ini. Pastikan kalian tidak melukainya terlalu parah..." Ujar penyusup 1 mencoba memperingatkan temannya agar tak terlalu parah melukai akame namun terhenti saat tiba-tiba akame bergerak dan menebas mereka bertiga dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti mata.

" ah."

" he?" gumam penyusup 1 dan 2 saat akame tiba-tiba hilang dan kembali muncul di belakang mereka.

" kalian semua terlalu santai di dalam wilayah musuh." Ujar akame dengan suara pelan.

" dia cepat sekali." Ujar penyusup 1 saat menyadari bekas sayatan di leher mereka sebelum akhirnya menjadi akhir untuk mereka berdua(penyusup 1 dan 2).

" sial, setidaknya aku akan menyeretnya ikut denganku!" ujar penyusup 3 yang masih berdiri dan bermaksud menyerang akame sebelum akhirnya segel gaib mulai muncul dari bekas lukanya menghentikannya. " racun kutukan... dari lukaku?" gumam penyusup 3 saat menyadari segel kutukan yang mulai merambat keseluruh tubuhnya itu sebelum akhitnya tewas.

" satu tebasan, berujung kematian." Ujar akame memberitahukan kekuatan dari teigunya itu.

Dengan mine...

" kelihatannya mereka sudah kabur terlalu jauh." Gumam mine yang mengawasi sebut saja penyusup 4 dari balik semak-semak diatas salah satu tebing.

" aku ini orangnya paling malas kalau sudah ketahuan, tapi..." ujar mine sambil berdiri keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik semak memberi kesempatan kepada sebut saja penyusup 5 untuk menyerangnya dari belakang sambil tersenyum lebar.

" kena kau!" teriak penyusup 5 yang bersiap menebas mine dari belakang dengan pedangnya sebelum akhirnya terhenti oleh sheele yang muncul entah dari mana memotong dirinya menjadi dua dengan gunting raksasanya.

" maaf." Gumam sheele saat memorong penyusup itu.

" terima kasih, sheele. Pukulan yang bagus." Ujar mine berterima kasih sambil menganggkat senapannya dengan penuh percaya diri. " pekerjaan beresiko ini bukan masalah buatku!" ujar mine dengan penuh keyakinan sebelum menarik pelatuh senapannya dan menembakan beam kuning kearah penyusup 4 yang sedang berlari dihutan.

" hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut penyusup 4 sebelum beam dari mine memusnahkannya tanpa sisa.

" yosh, tepat sasaran." Ujar mine dengan penuh kepercaya dirian. " semakin aku terjepit, semakin kuat kekuataan dari pumpkinku." Tambahnya dengan bangga sambil memamerkan senapan teigu bernama pumpkin itu.

Dengan leone...

" oh? Itu tadi pumpkinnya mine." Ujar leone yang telah mengalahkan 1 penyusup dan mengenali suara ledakan tadi. " aku terkejut dia menggunakan teigu seribet itu..." desah leone yang tak terlalu suka dengan cara pengunaan pumpkin yang terlalu rumit untuknya. " lagian, aku cukup berubah menjadi binatang buas dan membunuh mereka. Mudah banget!" Ujar leone sambil mengangkat cakarnya yang berlumuran darah dengan bangganya.

Dengan lubock...

" benang ini mulai terasa berat. Padahal kau seorang wanita." Ujar lubock yang mulai merasa benangnya semakin berat karena wanita yang terjebak dalam jeratan benangnya itu.

" kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku akan melakukan apapun!" pinta gadis tak berdaya itu memohon belas kasih karena sudah tak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

" tidak boleh..." jawab lubock sambil menguatkan lilitan benangnya pada tubuh gadis itu. " aku pernah kenal seseorang yang tewas karena terayu oleh tipu daya wanita." Tambahnya sebelum meninggkatkan kekuatan lilitan benang besinya dan menghabisi gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang. Setelah selesai ia pun menarik kembali semua benangnya dan berjalan pergi.

" ah, buang-buang waktu saja... pekerjaan ini benar-benar bikin repot saja." desah lubock sebelum melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa gadis itu di dalam gua.

Dengan tatsumi dan bulat ...

" HUOOOO!" tatsumi menebas kembali satu penyusup yang dengan itu membuatnya menjatuhkan 2 penyusup hari ini. Sebelum kembali kebulat yang saat ini tengah berdiam diri saat beberapa penyusup berlari memutarinya mencoba mencari celah untuk mengalahkannya.

" aniki!" teriak tatsumi mencoba memperingatkan bulat saat kelima penyusup itu melompat bersamaan menerjang bulat yang berdiri saja sejak tadi itu.

" HUOOOOHH!" teriak bulat saat memutar tobak merahnya dan mulai menghancurkan satu persatu dari penyusup yang menerjang kearahnya itu dalam sekejap.

" kuat sekali...inikah kekuatan night raid?" gumam tatsumi yang tak bisa berbicara saat melihat kemampuan anggota night raid dengan matanya sendiri.

" kau masih hidup ya tatsumi?" tanya bulat dengan santai.

" y-ya..." jawab tatsumi dengan gugup.

" kalau begitu baguslah! Itu berarti kau memang menjanjikan, tatsumi." Ujar bulat yang dengan santai sambil mengancungkan jempolnya kearah tatsumi.

" ...ya!" jawab tatsumi yang awalnya tidak begitu mengerti maksud perkataan bulat.

" leone, bukankah tadi kau bersama naruto?" tanya akame yang merasakan kalau ada anggota yang kurang. Ya, yang kurang adalah pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi di paksa ikut leone dalam perburuan penyusup ini.

" eto..." leone merasa sedikit bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. " sepertinya aku menjatuhkannya saat tengah mencari penyusup tadi." ujar leone sambil tertawa gugup karena lupa dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi diseretnya itu.

" ..." akame tak berkata sepatah katapun selain langsung berlari pergi untuk mencari pemuda berambut kuning pemalas itu yang kini entah ada dimana.

Dengan naruto...

" wanita sialan itu..." geram naruto yang kini tengah berbaring ditanah karena dijatuhkan leone tadi.

" ketemu. Salah satu anggota night raid!" teriak sebut saja penyusup 14 di ikuti sekitar 4 penyusup lainnya di belakangnya yang menemukan naruto yang tengah tiduran di atas tanah itu.

" haa... ini akan jadi hari yang berat." Gumam malas naruto(yang masih tiduran) terhadap dirinya sendiri yang merasakan bahwa ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

" sepertinya kita beruntung. Ayo kita tangkap dia dan jadikan sebagai sandera." Ujar penyusup 15 yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

" ..." naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri untuk menghadapi kedua penyusup itu yang menngepungnya dari dua arah itu.

" sebaiknya kau menyerah baik-baik. Jika tidak kami akan memberimu kematian yang menyakitkan untukmu..." ancam sebut saja penyusup 15 sambil perlahan berjalan mendekati naruto.

" benar-benar merepotkan." Gerutu naruto desah naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

Skip time...

" naruto!" teriak akame saat mendapati sirambut kuning tengah berjalan santai dj jalan setapak menuju markas night raid itu.

" ah, hai." Sapa naruto dengan malas kepada akame yang tak lama disusul dengan tatsumi dan kawan-kawan dibelakangnya. " etooo... kau ini sedang apa?" tanya naruto kepada akame yang memutarinya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dari dirinya.

" naruto!? kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya tatsumi dengan khawatir setelah berhasil menyusul akame yang pergi lebih dulu tadi.

" selain dijatuhkan ditengah hutan oleh seorang perempuan dengan telinga binatang(geh!?) aku rasa aku baik-baik saja." Jawab naruto dengan datar.

" ma,ma,ma yang penting naruto tak apa-apa." Ujar leone dengan penuh semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung naruto dengan keras dan cukup menganggunya.

" berisik..." gerutu naruto yang seperti biasa tak didengarkan sedikitpun oleh leone itu.

" syukurlah..." gumam akame yang tersenyum lega setelah memastikan tak ada luka yang diterima pemuda berambut kuning itu.

" ..."

Ctakk!

Tanpa alasan tiba-tiba naruto menjentikan jarinya kedahi akame hingga terjatuh.

" aku takkan mati semudah itu." ujar naruto dengan santai kepada akame (yang sedang melindungi dahinya itu) sambil melangkahkan kaki mendahului yang lainnya. " ayo pulang ... aku masih ngantuk nih." Ajak naruto tanpa membalik tubuhnya sedikitpun.

" ya." Jawab tatsumi dan akame secara bersamaan sebelum berlari menyusul naruto yang telah duluan itu.

Dan mereka semua pun kembali kemarkas night raid tanpa ada yang mengetahui nasib kedua penyusup yang tadi berhadapan dengan naruto itu. yang kini telah tewas dengan lubang seperti ditembak sesuatu dikepala dan di jantungnya yang tembus hingga kebelakang.

Scene change kamar tatsumi...

" Pembunuh bayaran, Dan keinginan akan perubahan...Night raid." Gumam tatsumi seorang diri didalam kamarnya. " saat ini aku telah bergabung dengan kelompok yang luar biasa..." gumam tatsumi saat memikirkan betapa luar biasannya night raid sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Dan entah bagaimana langsung terbayang wajah bulat saat ia memejamkan mata yang langsung membuatnya tersentak.

" guaah!" teriak tatsumi langsung kembali terbangung saat dirinya terkejut oleh bayangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya itu. " kenapa aku malah terbayang wajah aniki?" gumam tatsumi yang mengigil merinding membayangkan hal yang terjadi barusan. sebelum akhirnya dirinya teralihkan dengan hal lain memandang kearah pedangnya yang ia letakkan tak jauh.

Dan kembalilah teringat dalam kepalanya akan kenangannya bersama sayo dan ieyasu...

# flashback...

" Ibukota ada disini." Ujar sayo sambil menunjuk ke letak ibukota dipeta didepan mereka bertiga.

" Dinding kastil raksasa yang melindungi ibukota, kapal dagang berlayar disekitar kanal." Ujar ieyasu menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui dan ada di ibukota.

" Banyak hal yang sangat menarik." Ujar tatsumi yang hanya bisa terdecak kagum dengan bayangan ibukota yang dijelaskan ieyasu itu.

" Terutama gadis-gadis seksi yang ada disana." Tambah ieyasu dengan senyum mesum diwajahnya.

" Ya!" jawab tatsumi yang sependapat dengan ieyasu yang cukup untuk menganggu sayo yang mulai membuat wajah kesal.

" Menjijikan!" teriak sayo sambil memukul wajah ieyasu dengan keras hingga terjatuh.

" Kok Cuma aku doang yang dipukul?" protes ieyasu yang tak terima dirinya saja yang dipukul oleh sayo. Yang dijawab dengusan oleh sayo dan tatsumi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak kearahnya.

#End flashback...

" sayo... ieyasu... aku akan berusaha." Ujar tatsumi dalam hatinya sambil memandang langit malam lewat jendelanya.

Scene change dengan naruto yang ada dikamarnya...

"... pulang,ya?" gumam naruto yang tengah duduk didekat jendela sambil memandang kosong kearah langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar itu. " apa aku benar-benar punya tempat seperti itu?" tanya naruto kepada dirinya sendiri dimalam yang tenang itu.

Keesokan harinya dengan tatsumi...

Ya hari ini tatsumi akan menghabiskan harinya bersama mine sebagai bagian dari pelatihannya. Dan kini ia tengah menemani mine yang tengah berkeliling ibukota...

" hei mine ngomong-ngomong, yakin nih tak apa-apa kalau kita lalu-lalang siang hari begini?" tanya tatsumi yang merasa sedikit bagaimana gitu karena harus berlalu lalang ditengah kota seperti ini. Terlebih dengan statusnya sebagai assasin dan anggota dari grup most wanted di ibukota night raid.

" hah?" mine berhenti berjalan dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah tatsumi. " kan Cuma mereka berempat yang pernah terlihat wajahnya." Ujar mine sambil menunjuk kearah 5 poster buronan yang tertempel ditembok dekat mereka.

" begitu ya..." gumam tatsumi sambil melihat kearah poster-poster itu. " he, siapa pria ditengah ini?" tanya tatsumi saat tak mengenali poster seorang pria tampan yang berada diantara poster sheele dan najenda itu.

" dia itu bulat." Jawab mine dengan santai.

" hm...bulat,ya." gumam tatsumi sambil memandangi poster itu. " A-Aniki?" teriak tatsumi dengan terkejut saat menyadari bahwa itu poster bulat atau lebih akrab dipanggil aniki olehnya.

" wajahnya memang seperti itu saat dia masih berada dimiliter. Dia merubah penampilannya setelah bergabung dengan night raid." Jelas mine dengan detail kepada tatsumi yang semakin pucat dan tak percaya saat membayangkan wajah bulat yang ada diposter berubah menjadi seperti bulat yang sekarang.

" i-ini seperti dunia "sebelum" dan "sesudah" yang terparah..." gumam tatsumi dengan wajah pucat tak percaya.

" dan karena itulah kita berdua yang wajahnya belum ketahuan ditugaskan disini. Ngerti tidak?" Ujar mine mengakhiri penjelasannya.

" jadi naruto juga tak masalah ya jika berjalan dikota?" tanya tatsumi mengenai pemuda berambut kuning yang sebelumnya bersama mereka namun berpisah karena suatu alasan.

#Flashback...

" hei tatsumi aku sampai sini saja ya? Aku ada urusan sebentar di sekitar sini." Ujar naruto dengan santai begitu memasuki pinggiran ibukota kepada tatsumi dan mine yang ada didepannya.

" urusan? Urusan apa?" tanya tatsumi yang penasaran.

" ramen..." jawab naruto dengan santai sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pasangan serasi itu.

#end flashback...

" yah, begitulah." Jawab mine seakan tak peduli.

" baiklah! Itu alasan kau mengajakku kemari ,kan?" tanya tatsumi dengan penuh semangat.

" sip, ayo kita mulai menyelidiki ibukota!" ujar mine yang tak kalah semangat dengan tatsumi.

" aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi okelah!" jawab tatsumi yang juga tengah bersemangat sebelum berjalan menyusul mine yang sudah duluan. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia terhentii karena sesuatu yang tak sengaja tertangkap matanya.

"..." pandangan tatsumi teralih saat melihat poster ganjil yang berada dibawah ke4 poster lainnya itu. poster seorang dengan armor tak umum dan unik karena visornya seperti huruf phi itu. dan dibawah gambar poster itu tertulis

" WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE FAIZ

feature :

- visor kuning berbentuk phi

- garis merah menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

- armor didominasi warna hitam dengan pelindung dada silver."

" hei mine." Panggil tatsumi kepada gadis berambut pink yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu itu. " yang ini siapa?" tanya tatsumi sambil menunjuk kearah poster yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

" ah, itu ya..." gumam mine sambil berjalan mendekat untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas poster yang dimaksud tatsumi. " dia faiz, buronan kekaisaran karena pernah menghancurkan grup bernama smart brain." Jelas mine mengenai orang yang ada diposter itu.

" smart-brain?" gumam tatsumi yang tak pernah mendengar nama itu.

" haa... kau ini benar-benar kampungan ya?" ledek mine dengan ankuh seperti biasa sebelum mulai menjelaskan. " smart brain adalah sebuah grup atau lebih tepatnya organisasi para peneliti dan cendikiawan dari seluruh negeri yang berada dibawah kekuasaan langsung kaisar semenjak kerajaan ini berdiri. Konon mereka juga berperan amat penting dalam pembuatan teigu. Namun sekitar 5 tahun lalu seseorang tak dikenal mencuri faiz gear dan menghancurkan organisasi tersebut tanpa alasan. Dan karenanya ia diburu sampai sekarang." Jelas mine menjelaskan dengan rinci kepada tatsumi yang hanya bisa terkagum saat mendengar cerita itu.

" hebat... jadi orang ini sama seperti kalian?" tanya tatsumi dengan rasa kagum.

" entahlah, akupun tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya jadi aku tak tahu. Satu-satunya yang pernah bertemu dengan orang yang disebut faiz dari grup kita hanyalah akame dan itupun sewaktu akame masih bekerja untuk kekaisaran." Jawab mine dengan nada kurang senang dengan keberadaan faiz itu.

" hm..." gumam tatsumi yang hanya bisa terdiam memandangi poster itu.

" daripada itu ayo, kita segera mellakukan penyelidikan." Ajak mine dengan santai sambil berjalan lebih dahulu didepan tatsumi yang tak lama kemudian menyusulnya juga.

" faiz ya?" gumam tatsumi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menyusul mine.

Dengan naruto...

" pistol magnum? Seperti biasa kau selalu memiliki permintaan yang aneh ya..." geruto penjaga toko paruh baya terhadap pelanggannya yang tak lain adalah pemuda berambut kuning yang tak asing lagi.

" ya, apa kau memilikinya?" tanya naruto dengan datar kepada penjaga toko itu.

Ya, tepat saat ini naruto tengah berada di sebuah toko senjata gelap yang tersembunyi ditengah kota. Sebuah toko senjata yang tersembunyi rapi sehingga tak disadari oleh siapapun selain pelanggan toko itu.

" bukannya tidak ada sih... tapi untuk apa kau mencari senjata? setahuku kau itu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka terlibat masalah." Tanya penjaga toko itu yang bernama shikamaru itu.

" hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Jika bisa tolong juga sebuah pisau pedang pendek yang mungkin untuk disimpan didalam pakaian." Ujar naruto menambah orderannya.

" hm..." shikamaru hanya mengumam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengecek laci dibawahnya dan mengeluarkan dua benda yang diminta naruto itu.

Sebuah pistol magnum sedang dengan 7 slot peluru dan sebuah katana kecil yang mungkin untuk ditaruh dibalik jaket atau belakang ikat pinggang(seperti pedangnya kakashi waktu kecil).

" ini semuanya... totalnya ada sekitar 140 peluru untuk pistolmu itu." ujar shikamaru saat mengeluarkan sejumlah peluru juga untuk pistol yang dia keluarkan itu. " ini saja?" tanya shikamaru jikalau ada pesanan lain lagi.

" tidak, ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Ujar naruto dengan datar sambil mengambil pistol magnum dan meletakannya di dalam jaket. Kemudian mengambil pedang yang ia minta itu dan menaruhnya dibelakang ikat pinggangnya. " ini uangnya." Ujar naruto sambil meletakan sejumlah uang diatas meja sebelum akhirnya mengambil kotak peluru dan memasukannya kesakunya.

" ...ini kurang loh." Ujar shikamaru saat melihat jumlah uang yang diberikan oleh naruto itu.

" nanti aku bayar sisanya jika ada uangnya." Jawab naruto dengan santai sebelum keluar dari toko itu.

" berhati-hatilah diluar sana." Ujar shikamaru terhadap pelanggannya yang sudah keluar itu.

Scene change diluar toko...

" kurasa untuk sekarang ini sudah cukup..." gumam naruto dalam hatinya sambil melihat kelangit biru diatassnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke kedai ramen sebelum kembali.

" siapa saja ..." gumam seorang pria korban eksekusi yang saat ini tengah disalib ditengah kota yang tak sengaja terdengar naruto itu. " tolong berikan hukuman yang setimpal kepada iblis itu...kumohon..." ujar priaitu dengah lemah namun masih cukup terdengar jelas oleh naruto.

"..." tak mengatakan apapun naruto terus meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kedai ramen yang ditujunya.

Skip time markas night raid...

" kita baru saja mendapat tugas baru." Mulai najenda sebelum mengeluarkan skesta seorang pria paruh baya diatas meja. " sasarannya adalah kerabat jauh menteri onest, lokal." Ujar najenda sambil menancapkan pisau kegambar sketsa yang di keluarkannya itu.

" dia memakai nama menteri untuk menculik wanita dan menyiksa mereka hingga tewas. Keenam pengawalnya juga ikut terlibat, dan mereka bersalah." Jelas bos night raid itu. " Ini misi yang amat penting jadi akan kukirim kalian semua!" finish najenda kepada seluruh anggota nightraid (minus naruto yang hanya tuhan saja yang tahu dimana dan sedang apa dia).

Skip time dengan tatsumi dan mine...

" jadi itu ya kediaman lokal..." gumam tatsumi sambil mengawasi sebuah rumah besar tempat kediaman target mereka itu dengan teropong kecilnya. " besar sekali..." gumam tatsumi tanpa sadar yang kagum dengan ukuran bangunan itu.

" hei?" mulai tatsumi.

" apa?"

" apa itu juga teigu seperti yang lainnya?" tanya tatsumi mengenai senapan yang merupakan senjata mine itu.

" ya, teigu pumpkin." Jawab mine yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan senapan kesayangannya itu. " semakin terjepit pemakainya, semakin kuat pula daya hancurnya." Jelas mine dengan santainya menjelaskan cara kerja teigunya.

" yah, meskipun aku belum pernah benar-benar merasa terjepit." Tambah mine.

" terus bagaimana caramu mengunakan benda seperti itu?" tanya tatsumi yang tak mengerti cara kerja teigu pumpkin itu.

" teigu itu senjata super kuno. Sampai sekarang juga cara kerjanya masih belum jelas." Jawab mine. " kau ini berisik sekali, sih?" Gerutunya yang mulai merasa sebal dengan tatsumi yang banyak tanya itu sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan teigunya kearah kediaman lokal yang ada jauh didepannya.

" seharusnya dengan jarak segini tak ada masalah." Gumam mine sambil pelan-pelan mengatur arah sudut bidikan teigunya itu. " begitu dia keluar dari kediamannya, aku akan langsung menembaknya." Ujar mine dengan penuh percaya diri.

" yosh. Setelah kau mengenainya tugasku adalah mengawalmu. Percayakan padaku!" Ujar tatsumi dengan semangat.

" hmph, aku gak berharap banyak sih." Ujar mine dengan sedikit sindiran.

" tapi si naruto itu, disaat semua tengah sibuk dia malah menghilang entah kemana..." gerutu tatsumi yang merasa sedikit kesal dengan sirambut kuning yang hanya tuhan yang tahu ada dimana si bodoh itu.

" siapa yang peduli dengannya. Dia cuman akan merepotkan saja jika ada disini... ya, dia Cuma akan menjadi target tambahan dalam daftarku jika ada disini." Geram mine yang tampak masih kesal dengan menu makan malam terburuk yang naruto berikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. ya, dia dipaksa memakan seporsi menu makanan yang paling tak enak sebelum akhirnya mendapat menu normal.

" ... sepertinya dia masih marah." Gumam tatsumi dengan sweatdrop saat mendengar pernyataan mine itu.

Dengan naruto...

" ACHOOO!" naruto kembali bersin. " apa sekarang sedang musim flu ya?" gumam narutoo sambil memandangi langit malam.

Brrrrrrrrrr...

" dan kenapa aku merasa mengigil?" gumam naruto kembali saat tiba-tiba merasakan dingin mengigil ke sekujur tubuhnya itu.

Kembali ke tatsumi...

" yosh kita mulai." Ujar mine sebelum menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berkonsentrasi ketarget.

" konsentrasi yang luar biasa." Batin tatsumi yang hanya bisa terkagum dengan konsentrasi yang ditunjukan oleh mine itu. " aku bisa merasakannya dari sini." Gumamnya dengan tercengang.

" dia sudah keluar." Gumam mine mendadak.

" eh, mana? mana?" tanya tatsumi yang langsung mengunakan teropongnya untuk melihat kearah rumah lokal itu. dan benar saja di pintu utama lokal keluar bersama dengan rombongan wanita dan keenam pengawalnya bersamaan. " gerombolan yang bukan target kita juga ikut keluar." Ujar tatsumi yang melihat kearah kediaman lokal itu dengan teropongnya.

" terus?" tanya mine seakan tak peduli.

" "terus", apanya?" tanya tatsumi yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan mine itu. " bagaimana kau bisa menembak?" tanya tatsumi yang merasa ragu dengan kemampuan mine.

" itu tidak ada hubungannya." Gumam mine dengan dingin dan tetap fokus pada targetnya.

" tidak ada hubungannya? Jangan bilang, kau juga akan menembak orang tida-" belum sempat tatsumi menyelesaikan perkataannya, mine tanpa peduli sedikitpun menembakan teigunya langsung menuju tepat kedahi lokal yang berada ditengah kerumunan itu.

" Aaaaaa..." tatsumi kehabisan kata saat mine menembak dengan keakuratan yang menakutkan kearah lokal yang berada ditengah kerumunan itu.

" aku ini si penembak jitu jenius." Ujar mine dengan penuh kebanggaan sebelum akhirnya memasukan kembali teigunya ke koper tempat penyimpanannya.

Skip time dengan 4 penjaga yang menuju kearah mine dan tatsumi...

" temukan orang yang membunuh lokal-sama secepatnya! Kalau mereka kabur, bisa-bisa kita dibunuh oleh tuan menteri. Mereka pasti belum jauh!" Ujar panik para penjaga sambil bergegas berlari menuju kearah sumber tembakan sebelum 5 orang tak dikenal menghalangi jalan mereka.

" datang, datang, datang." Ujar senang seorang gadis nekomimi(telinga binatang.) berambut kuning yang tak asing lagi. " sekarang, waktunya untuk mengamuk!" seru wanita itu dengan penuh semangat yang tak lain dan bukan adalah leone yang ditemani akame,sheele,bulat dan lubock dibelakangnya.

Dengan mine dan tatsumi...

" ah... rute ini sangat sulit sekali dilewati." Gerutu mine yang tak suka dengan medan jalan rute yang mereka lewati itu. tak datar dan banyak pepohonan menghalangi. Merepotkan dan menyusahkan itulah yang dipikiran mine saat ini.

" menurutmu apa semua pengejar kita telah dijatuhkan?" tanya tatsumi yang mengikuti mine dari belakang.

" seluruh pengawal disini dilatih dikuil koukenji. Itu adalah kuil seni beladiri terbaik diseluruh kekaisaran ini. Mereka takkan mudah dijatuhkan." Ujar mine menjelaskan seberapa kuat pengejar mereka.

" begitu ya?" gumam tatsumi sambil melihat kebelakang.

Kembali ke akame dan yang lainnya...

BUAAAKKK!

" a~hah. Rasanya segar sekali."ujar leone setelah menjatuhkan pengejar terakhir yang berhasil mereka cegat ditengah jalan itu dengan wajah gembira.

" mereka lumayan kuan ya?" ujar sheele yang sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan para pengejar itu.

"kok aneh..." gumam akame yang merasa ada yang ganjil. " seharusnya ada enam pengawal...!?" gumam akame kembali sambil menghitung jumlah orang yang mereka jatuhkan itu sebelum merasakan keberadaan seseorang mengawasi mereka namun saat ia menoleh kearahnya tak ada satupun orang disana.

" ..." akame terdiam sejenak mencoba merasakan keberadaan orang tadi namun nihil yang ia dapat.

" aku belum dapat membunuh satupun... Ada yang kabur nih." gerutu lubock yang merasa kessal karena belum mendapat giliran aksi sama sekali.

" kalau begitu lubock kau hanya dapat setengah bayaran." Ujar leone dengan santai yang membuat lubock panik.

" WEEEEHHHH!?" teriak panik lubbock. " nee-san curang!"

" setengah..." ledek leone dengan santai.

" apa tadi Cuma perasaanku saja?" Gumam akame dalam hatinya yang mulai merasa ragu dengan perasaan tadi sebelum melihat kelangit daan bergumam. " tatsumi..."

...

Namun sayang perasaan akame memang benar bahwa ada yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi. mengawasi mereka dari gelap malam melalui kaca visor kuning yang menyala digelap hutan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan pergi.

Kembali ke tatsumi dan mine...

" itu tempat pertemuannya." Ujar mine saat sudah bisa melihat tempat pertemuan yang ditandai dengan pohon sakura yang sudah terlihat itu. " misi selesai." Tambah mine yang menyatakan misi mereka telah usai.

" masih belum selesai, sampai kita memberi laporan!" ujar tatsumi dengan optimis dan bersemangat.

" hmph, itu kalimat akame bukan?" ujar mine yang tahu benar asal pemilik kalimat itu.

" y..." tatsumi tak sempat menjawab saat ia melihat sesosok orang berambut kuning kuncir yang mengincar mine dari belakang. "AWAS!" teriak tatsumi secara refleks sambil mendorong mine menjauh untuk menghindarinya dan membuat serangan itu mengarah kepada dirinya sendiri.

" UGH!?" gumam kesakitan tatsumi saat dirinya terpental oleh dampak pukulan pria itu.

" tatsumi!?" teriak mine saat melihat tatsumi yang terpental beberapa meter itu. " orang ini..." gumam mine sambil mengembalikan perhatiannya kearah penyerang.

" Lumayan juga, dari sudut pandangku." Ujar penyerang itu yang merupakan pengawal lokal yang berhasil mengejar.

" kau pasti ahli beladiri dari koukenji." Ujar mine menyimpulkan dari kekuatan dan gerakan penyerang itu.

" ya, aku bahkan pernah menjadi guru..." ujar penyerang itu dengan bangga sambil memasang kuda-kudanya. " meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu!" Tambahnya dengan santai.

" terus saat ini, kau Cuma pengawal rendahan?" tanya mine dengan nada mengejek. " tampaknya kau turun jabatan, ya!" tambah mine sambil mulai menghujani peluru kepada penyerang itu.

" aku lumayan jahat, jadi mereka mengusirku." Jawab penyerang sambil berlari mendekati mine dan menghindari semua peluru yang diarahkan padanya.

" ha." Dengan satu kaki penyerang itu melompat kedepan mine. " aku akan bersenang-senang dulu denganmu sebelum menyerahkanmu kepada perdana menteri. Persiapkan dirimu!" Ujar penyerang itu sambil bersiap melancarkan serangan akhir.

" jangan bercanda!" teriak tatsumi yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba dan mengayunkan pedang kearah penyerang itu yang dengan mudahnya ditangkap dengan kedua tangannya. Namun tatsumi yang menyadari itu melepas pedangnya dan memegang erat penyerang agar tak bisa kemana-mana.

" sekarang mine, tembak!" teriak tatsumi memberikan isyarat kepada mine yang justru...

" tatsumi, kau mengorbankan nyawamu untukku..." ujar mine yang justru menangis haru karena pengorbanan tatsumi itu.

" jelas enggaklah, bodoh!" teriak tatsumi dengan kesal. " kau seorang penembak jitu jeniuskan? Aku percaya padamu." Ujar tatsumi dengan penuh kepercayaan kepada mine yang direspon mine dengan senyum tipis.

" orang ini...lepaskan..." geram penyerang itu yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari tatsumi namun sia-sia.

" cepatlah!" desak tatsumi yang mulai merasa kesakitan dari pukulan demi pukulan penyerang itu yang mencoba melepaskan diri.

" dasar pemula bodoh. Bailah akan kulakukan sesuai keinginanmu!" ujar mine sambil mengangkat senjatanya dan bersiap menembak.

" tu-tunggu." Pinta penyerang itu yang mulai merasa putus asa sambil meningkatkan intens pukulan ke tatsumi. Namun sayang senapan mine jauh lebih cepat dan dengan mudahnya menembus tubuh penyerang itu dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar didada kanannya.

" s-sialan...jangan kira kalian bisa lolos... setelah membunuh salah satu kerabat menteri..." gumam pria itu sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

" kau... ternyata punya keberanian juga..." puji mine sambil perlahan mendekati tatsumi yang tersengal-sengal ditanah. " apa boleh buat aku akan mengakui diri-"

Ctaak!

" serangan tadi hampir mengenaiku..." geram tatsumi sambil menyentikan jarinya kedahi mine dengan tiba-tiba. " lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat pada kepalaku, nih!" bentak tatsumi sambil menunjukan bagian rambutnya yang terbakar karena tembakan mine tadi.

" A-Apa sih!? Padahal aku tadi sudah mau mengakuimu." bentak balik mine dengan kesal.

" cerewet! Kau ini bukan jenius. Kau bahkan nggak becus!" bentak balik tatsumi.

" tampaknya kita tidak perlu buru-buru kemari..." ujar leone saat melihat tatsumi dan mine tengah berkelahi dengan ceria di bawah pohon sakura.

" ..." tak berkata apa-apa akame hanya tersenyum tipis.

" tapi dimana ya pengawal yang satunya lagi?" gumam sheele yang penasaran dimana pengawal yang satunya lagi itu.

Dengan pengawal ke 6 beberapa menit yang lalu...

" aku harus segera melaporkan ini keperdana mentri secepatnya...Siapa disana!?" pengawal 6 yang berniat melarikan diri seorang diri sebelum akhirnya terhenti dirinya merasakan ada sosok yang mendekat.

" ..." tak menjawab sosok itu hanya berjalan perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya yang membuat mata pengawal itu terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa yang membuntutinya.

Kembali ke present time dengan tatsumi dkk...

Saat sheele penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan pengawal ke 6 rasa penasaran itu terjawab dengan terlemparnya sosok pria dari gelapnya hutan ketempat mereka berkumpul.

" ugh, night raid!?" gumam pria itu yang tak lain adalah pengawal ke 6 saat menyadari sekelompok orang yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

Dan Night raid sendiri juga terkejut saat pengawal ke6 itu terlempar kearah mereka...

" apa yang terjadi?" tanya tatsumi yang kebingungan sebelum akhirnya pertanyaannya terjawab dengan sesosok pria berarmor seperti yang ia lihat diposter siang tadi berjalan keluar dari gelapnya hutan menuju mereka.

" faiz..." gumam akame mengenali sosok di depannya itu.

" ...haaaa!" merasa terdesak pengawal itu memilih untuk menghadapi faiz yang ada didepannya untuk bisa pergi. Namun semua pukulan demi pukulan yang dilancarkan pengawal itu dengan mudahnya dihindari dan ditangkis oleh faiz yang hanya memasang kuda-kuda bertahan sejak tadi.

" jengan remehkan aku!" teriak pengawal itu sebelum melancarkan pukulan terkuatnya yang dengan mudah dibelokan dengan punggung tangan kirinya sebelum akhirnya melancarkan pukulan keras kedada pengawal itu hingga terpental kebelakang.

" itu faiz..." gumam tatsumi yang hanya bisa terkagum melihat kemampuan bertarung faiz itu. tak ada keraguan ataupun kebimbangan dalam setiap gerakannya. Tajam dan tak terbuang satupun gerakan benar-benar seseorang yang kuat dan tanpa keraguan.

" ..." tak bicara sepatah katapun faiz mengambil faiz pointer dari beltnya, dan kemudian memindahkan faiz mission memory dari faiz phone ke faiz pointer.

[READY]

Setelah terdengar suara mechanical dari faiz pointer, faiz kemudian memasangnya faiz pointer itu kekaki kanannya.

" ... mati!" teriak putus asa pengawal itu sambil melancarkan pukulan kearah faiz yang jawab dengan tendangan kedada oleh faiz.

"UGH!" kembali untuk kesekian kalinya pengawal itu terpukul mundur, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dari titik yang tadi ditendang oleh faiz terkumpul energi merah yang perlahan membentun seperti drill yang membuat pengawal itu tak bisa bergerak.

" apa itu?" tanya leone dengan polos yang penasaran untuk apa energi drill itu.

" ..." akame hanya terdiam tak menjawab dan fokus pada faiz.

Melihat energy drill telah tebentuk faiz melemaskan pergelangan tangan kananya sejenak sbelum membuka faiz phone dibeltnya(tanpa melepasnya dari belt.). kemudian menekan enter.

[exceed charge]

Faiz dengan faiz pointer dikakinya berlari menuju penjaga 6 yang sudah terfreeze oleh energy drill dan kemudian melompat kedalam energy drill itu.

" Gyaaa!" teriak penjaga 6 saat api biru mulai membakar dirinya dan faiz muncul kembali dibelakangnya.

" ..." semua anggota night raid dibuat kehabisan kata saat melihhat serangan faiz yang langsung dengan mudahnya membakar dan membuat pengawal itu menjadi abu.

" ...ng... faiz-san?" panggil tatsumi yang memberanikan diri untuk mengajak bicara buronan kekaisaran itu. " ano, jika anda tidak keberatan bagaimana jika anda bergabung dengan kami?" tanya tatsumi dengan grogi yang tak dijawab oleh faiz yang hanya menoleh saja kearahnya tanpa membalikan badannya sedikitpun.

" ..."

" ano... bagaimana mengatakannya ya." Gumam tatsumi yang kehabisan kata atau tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat karena faiz yang hanya diam saja sejak tadi itumembuatnya merasa tegang.

" ..." tanpa berbicara faiz kembali berjalan menuju hutan tanpa memperdulikan tatsumi yang terus menerus memanggilnya itu.

" ... gagal." Desah murung tatsumi yang sudah merasa gagal meyakinkan faiz tadi.

" ...faiz" gumam akame tanpa sadar.

Di ibukota...

" sama sepertiku...penguna teigu, dan seorang pembunuh..." gumam pria aneh tinggi di salah satu gang sepi sambil memandangi poster akame dan faiz yang ada didepannya. " indah sekali... sungguh indah. Jadi orang seperti dia juga ada." Gumam pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

" oi, kau yang disana!" teriak salah seorang dari 2 polisi patroli yang melintas saat mendapati pria mencurigakan itu. " kau terlihat mencurigakan... jangan bergerak!" teriak polisi itu sambil menoodongkan senjata mereka ke pria itu yang hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar.

SLASH!

Dalam sekejap pria itu sudah beradda dibelakang kedua polisi itu yang kini sudah tewas dengan kepala terlepas dari tubuhnya.

" tampaknya ibukota adalah tempat yang amat nyaman untuk ditinggali." Gumam pria itu dengan senyum aneh. " ada banyak sekali orang, sampai-sampai tak terhitung berapa yang bisa kubunuh!" ujar pria itu dengan maniak dan gembira.

" indah sekali... sungguh indah"

End chapter...

Iza shutsujin! Ei ei HO!

Sudah diputuskan untuk fiz alternatifnya akan dibuat gaim. Dan thanks semua buat dukungan dan sarannya T^T itu memberi tenaga buat ane menlanjutkan fiction ini. Dan semua sepertinya sependapat dengan ane kalau berakhir dengan happy ending. Lalu mengenai pairnya naruto... ane rasa ane akan menyerahkannya kepada imaginasi pembaca aja deh ^^/. Dan buat yang bertanya kenapa akame bisa kenal faiz ane rasa sekarang pertanyaannya sudah terjawab dichapter ini. dan sebagai pemberitahuan rider lain yang akan muncul disini adalah delta,kaixa,psyga dan please review dan sarannya... dan inilah preview untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Open your eyes for the next faiz...

" hari demi hari, ia terus saha memenggal kepala-kepala orang-orang yang meminta belas kasih." Ujar mine menjelaskan. " setelah melakukan itu selama bertahun-tahun, Sepertinya memenggal kepala sudah menjadi hobinya."

Scene change...

" apa yang digunakan faiz itu juga teigu?" tanya tatsumi dengan polos.

Scene change...

" DIAM KAU!" teriak kesal zank sambil berlari kearah tatsumi yang sudah terluka itu.

VRRRRRMMMMM!

Belum sempat sampai ketempat tatsumi jalurnya dipotong oleh sebuah kendaraan yang mendadak melintas dan berhenti diantara mereka.

" hehehe lihat apa yang kita dapat disini..." gumam si pemenggal zank saat mengenali sosokj yang menaiki kendaraan itu. " mr. Justfaiz." Ujarnya sambil bergaya seperti mempersembahkan kepenonton faiz yang ada didepannya yang menaiki sebuah kendaraan roda dua.

" ..." tak menjawab faiz hanya turun dari kendaraannya(atau lebih akrab dipanggil auto vajin) dan menarik salah satu kemudi motornya dimana itu merupakan sebuah pedang panjang berwarna merah.

...

See you next time ^^V

AN: akhirnya selesai juga... haa lelahnya -,- tapi tenang aja nih fic ga akan ditinggal kok jadi tunggu aja.

btw nih and kasih tau bio dan senjata naruto...

Nama : naruto.

lahir : ?

parent :?

other form :?

grup : none(smartbrain former)

familiar: auto vajin.

senjata : -pistol magnum

- katana pendek

-faiz gear

lost item : faiz blaster.

see ya ^^


End file.
